Of Gods and Family
by uoduck
Summary: Part 4 of "Harry Potter and the Avengers." Thor, Loki and Harry go back to Asgard. Harry and Loki's relationship grows.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Fourth part of "Harry Potter and the Avengers". I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you're going with your boyfriend and his brother?"<p>

Harry groaned; he knew the three of them weren't going to get off to Asgard without teasing from Tony. "Yeah? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Tony replied, a small grin on his face. He was leaning on a pair of crutches as Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Steve had insisted on seeing Thor, Loki and Harry off. There were also a couple of SHIELD agents surrounding them, making sure the general public didn't come any closer as they were in Central Park. "You're going to have enough problems with meeting the in-laws."

Harry gaped. "Tony! Loki and I just met a couple of days ago!"

Then a beat later, "Blimey, has it really been that short? Did I really just meet Loki only a couple of days ago?"

Tony started to laugh. "That's how it all starts... First with sweeping him off his feet, literally as I heard it, then fighting a battle to save the world... "

"Tony! Do I need to threaten you with Pepper?" Harry exclaimed, blushing now then narrowed his eyes in thought. "Or... Steve?"

It was Tony's turn to pink up a bit. "Uh... you noticed that?"

Harry chuckled. "I noticed."

Tony glanced over at Steve who was not even paying attention to them right now; the super-soldier was chatting with Loki, of all things. Loki was holding the container that held the tesseract that Fury had given them. It had been Steve who had told, more like kindly ordered, the director to give the two Norse gods the tesseract and Fury hadn't been totally convinced but when Thor, Loki and Harry had backed the captain up, Fury had given in. Harry had been debriefed after he had woken up on the helicarrier then had told both Coulson and Fury that he would be taking temporary leave in the next few months.

Fury hadn't been happy yet again but Coulson had been the one to encourage it. Coulson had said that they needed to let him go for 'reparations' for what had happened when Loki had come to Earth.

Harry sighed, glancing around the group of people that had become family to him over the past couple of months. And he suspected that the battle and the forming of the Avengers was just the beginning for these people. They would probably become family to each other over the next few months. He would miss them.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Loki asked, coming over and placing an arm around him. Harry peered over to Loki and grinned. Loki leaned over and Harry met him, lips briefly touching in a chaste kiss. The kiss was however well on its' way to growing heated and since they had company, Harry reluctantly pulled away. Loki grinned at him out of everyone's sight then turned to glance at Thor.

"Yes, I'm ready," Harry replied, hefting his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Steve, can I count on you to keep these people in line?"

"In line? What's that suppose to mean?" Clint exclaimed, mock glaring at Harry.

"It means you guys get into enough trouble without me," Harry teased. "Just, try not to... ugh. Just don't get seriously injured or something while I'm gone, okay?"

"I'll look after this one," Natasha remarked, pointing at Clint. "I've been doing that all these years so far."

"Yes, I can do that," Steve replied, a grin on his face.

"Thanks," Harry said then remembered something. He reached into his duffel and pulled out a normal small muggle backpack. He had put the endless space charm on his duffel so a normal backpack did fit. "Bruce, here. Just in case."

Harry held out the pack to Bruce who looked at him curiously. "What's in it?"

"More calming drafts for you or anyone else," Harry replied softly. "They'll help if you need to not shift and you've gotten worked up over something, like say Tony badgering you over something."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Tony yelped, wobbling on his crutches a little. Bruce as he was next to Tony, reached out an arm to steady him.

"Am I?"

"I have written statements from Pepper and Natasha that say otherwise," Harry replied, chuckling.

Clint, Bruce and Steve chuckled while Natasha grinned lightly.

"Fine, just fine," Tony grumbled. "Mock while you can. Clint, this resulted in you not getting a new bow."

"Uh, wait, I mean, you're an awesome guy, Tony," Clint pouted.

"Thanks," Bruce muttered, shuffling over to stand in front of Harry.

"Your welcome."

Harry chuckled at Tony's gleeful expression then turned to look at Loki and Thor with an expectant expression. "I'm ready."

Loki held out the tesseract for Harry and Thor to grab hold then Harry saw Loki do something with his magic and then he saw blue light.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh..." Harry trailed off as he gaped. The three of them had landed in front of what looked like a palace. There were golden pillars all over the place and giant statues of probably what were long dead famous guys in front of the doors. The palace itself was ginormous; he hadn't ever seen something that big before. There were guards at the doors and warriors walking around the palace grounds. There were beautiful trees placed everywhere and plants that had flowered.<p>

"Have we rendered Harry Potter speechless?" Loki asked, grinning at him as he handed the tesseract to Thor.

"I think we have," Thor said, laughing a little. "Welcome to our home, Harry."

"Thor!"

Harry was brought out from his gaping at everything when he saw a young woman and three men race from the doors of the palace. He again gaped at the weaponry the four of them were carrying and tried to subtly inch closer to Loki.

"We're not under arrest, are we?" Harry whispered, half mockingly and half...not.

"No, these are my friends," Thor said loudly, beaming at the four people who had come to a stop in front of them. "Harry Potter, meet Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. My friends, this is Harry Potter."

Lady Sif walked up to him, not even paying attention to Loki yet and looked him over. "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

Harry pondered that, narrowing his eyes. "You saw me when you four came to Earth to see Thor. Only briefly though."

Sif's eyes widened. "You're a human?"

"Not quite," Harry replied, glancing at Loki who had gone quiet at their approach. Harry reached out an arm to wrap around Loki's waist in reassurance.

"Not quite? What does that mean?" Volstagg asked, a curious expression on his face.

"I don't exactly want to talk about it," Harry muttered, all but trying to burrow into Loki's side, who wrapped an arm around him in return. Harry did feel Loki's muscles relaxing a little at having Harry close by and he was startled to realize that his own body relaxing at having Loki this close too.

Sif turned to finally look at Loki at last, having glanced between Harry and whom he was attached to. "So the betrayer finally returns home."

"Sif..." Thor said in a warning tone. "Leave him be. He helped us in the final battle."

"He helped you?" Hogun finally spoke.

"Thor! Loki, you're alive!"

They all turned to see an older woman walk out from the palace doors with two guards walking behind her.

"Mother," Thor said, smiling at the woman.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"That is Frigga," Loki replied quietly. "My mother and Thor's."

Harry watched as Frigga pulled Thor into a hug. "She seems nice."

Frigga, after having released Thor from her hug, came over to stand in front of Loki. "My son."

Harry heard Loki give a quiet 'oomph' when Frigga pulled him into a hug and he grinned.

"You're alive," Frigga murmured, loudly enough for Harry to hear.

"Mother..." Loki replied.

"I mourned you, Loki," Frigga said, pulling away finally. "And now to see you alive; it's a blessing. And who is this?"

Loki turned to look at Harry, smiling. Though Harry could see that his smile was a little strained and he figured that was to be expected.

"Mother, this is Harry Potter," Loki said, walking back to Harry's side and wrapping an arm around him.

"Your friend?" Frigga remarked, glancing between the two. "You two look to be more than just friends."

"We're... I suppose," Harry glanced at Loki who nodded at him before continuing, "boyfriends?"

Frigga stared at him before breaking into a big smile.

"Thor!"

Loki stiffened at the loud booming voice. Harry noticed that Frigga too grimaced a little. Though the woman quickly masked it.

"Father!"

"Odin, I take it?" Harry murmured, tightening his hold on Loki.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched as the older man with white hair, white beard and eyepatch walked out of the palace towards them. There were three guards walking discretely behind Odin and there were...

"Are those ravens?" Harry whispered to Loki, watching the two birds take off from Odin's shoulder and fly circles that increasingly grew higher.

"Yes," Loki returned, gritting his teeth and not even turning to look at Harry. "They are Hugin and Munin, Odin's ravens. Thought and memory, respectively."

Harry started to rub soothing circles on Loki's lower back where he had wrapped an arm around the god and felt Loki relax a little. As he turned his gaze to Odin, he didn't see Frigga's small but blinding smile directed toward him and Loki.

"You're okay," Harry whispered. "Thor and I won't let Odin do anything."

Loki gave a nervous chuckle as Odin finally reached them and pulled Thor into a hug.

"My son! I am glad to see you," Odin remarked. "I hope your travel to Midgard was successful? You apprehended your brother?"

"Father..." Thor replied hesitantly. "I had hoped I would not be the one to-"

Odin then turned to seemingly look straight at Loki, bypassing Sif, Fandral and Hogun completely.

"Why is he not in cuffs?" Odin inquired, turning to look at Thor.

"My dear, let's take this inside," Frigga calmly interjected, gesturing to the palace and walking over to Odin's side. "The travelers might be hungry."

"Very well. Guards, arrest him," Odin said, pointing at Loki then turning to go back inside at Frigga's side.

"Odin," Frigga started, looking worriedly at Loki and Harry. Thor frowned at Odin and started to walk up to his father.

"Father-"

"No, I don't understand why **he** has not been restrained yet," Odin remarked. "Did I not send cuffs with you?"

"That is part of the story," Thor started, glancing between the guards who were advancing on Loki and Harry and back to Odin.

At that moment, Harry could swear the lion inside him roared in anger. And he wasn't a were-lion; that was his animagus form, that wasn't suppose to have any say in whatever Harry did. He narrowed his eyes as the guards that were behind Odin and the couple of guards that were behind Frigga started to come closer.

Harry cast a shielding spell in front of him and Loki and watched bemusedly as the guards tried to cross it, only to be bounced back a couple of feet. Harry grinned, shark-like, when the guards tried again. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun were staring at Loki and Harry; they all gasped at the magic shield that Harry put up.

"Harry..." Loki started, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I'm not-"

Harry turned to gape at Loki. "Don't finish that sentence, please. You made a big difference in the battle, gave enough forewarning to gather our forces! I AM NOT LETTING YOUR MORON OF A FATHER ARREST YOU!"

Harry was shouting by the last sentence, wanting Odin to hear what he was saying. And it seems he had gained the Alfather's attention; the man had turned around and was... Dare Harry say it? Odin looked like he was close to gaping at him. Frigga had gone from looking rather proud to very amused at Harry's gall, calling the Alfather a moron indeed.

"Yeah, you heard me right! Your son helped us lowly mortals," Harry yelled, seeing the guards start to go around to behind them. Harry snickered and expanded his shield to run in a circle around him and Loki. "He **helped** us! He didn't... I don't know... try to take over the planet!"

Odin stared at him then turned to watch as the guards proceeded to attempt to cross the shield again, only for the same thing to happen.

"Enough, captain. Stop," Odin called out, beckoning to the guards to come back to them. Thor turned around to beckon to Harry and Loki to come up to the palace steps with them. Harry tentatively whispered the spell to bring the shield down and watched it wink out of existence. "What is your name, Midgardian?"

"Father, this is Harry Potter," Thor said. "The wizard I told you about?"

Odin stared at Harry, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Thor, we're going to the training grounds," Sif called out to the thunder god. Harry could see that she was vaguely uneasy; Merlin, the four of them were fidgeting. No one wanted to be a witness to family drama, if they could help it. Just because it was the family of the Alfather made no difference, apparently. Harry gave a bemused laugh then turned back to watching Odin. "If you want to join us later."

Thor glanced at his four friends then back to Harry and Loki and shook his head. "My friends, I fear this will take a while. Later, perhaps?"

"Of course," Sif replied, glancing a bit wearily at Harry then turned to leave the palace grounds.

"It's good to have you back," Hogun said over to Thor who grinned.

"It's good to be back," Thor replied but at the same time, Harry could see he looked a little crestfallen. His shoulders had drooped the tiniest amount and he was looking in the direction of the palace though it was as if he was looking through it to a place that was farther away in that direction.

Harry turned to look at Loki who turned to look at him. Harry held out a hand, having unwrapped from his partner when he had put up the shield.

"Come on; you can show me your room," Harry teased. "Well, after we get everything settled at least."

Loki finally cracked a smile and chuckled, giving a sigh of relief. "You want to see my room?"

"Of course. I can see where my boyfriend grew up!"

"Very well," Loki replied, still grinning. "If I show you my room, you have to show me yours."

Harry's teasing smile became a grimace and he visibly hunched into himself a little. "You sure? It's nothing special, trust me."

Loki's smile too disappeared and became a frown. "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like hearing the story of your childhood?"

"You're not," Harry murmured. "It's not... pleasant."

Loki stilled and stared at Harry. "Define not pleasant."

"As in, I didn't get much of a childhood in the first place," Harry replied in a flat tone. "Can we talk about this later? Please?"

"Okay. I should like to know what it was though," Loki urged, taking Harry's hand and entwining their fingers. Harry glanced down at their entangled fingers and then up at Loki and grinned.

"Very well," Harry acknowledged. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Thor watched as his brother and his brother's... boyfriend entwined their hands and beamed at the two of them. Thor could even feel that Odin had not moved from beside him and was also watching the exchange between Loki and Harry.<p>

"They care for each other..." Odin slowly, if a bit wonderingly said.

"Yes," Thor replied entirely steadily. "It was Harry who protected Loki when he landed on Midgard."

"'Protected'?" Odin repeated. "Why would Loki need protecting?"

As Harry and Loki walked up the steps to stand in front of Thor, Odin, Harry looked between Thor and Odin, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Frigga has gone to make ready the mid-day meal for just the five of us," Odin remarked. "You three can tell your stories while we eat."

"That sounds wonderful to me," Harry responded, grinning.

Loki chuckled. "You would think you hadn't had a big breakfast just this morning."

Harry gasped and looked at Loki, mock offended. "It's been 9 hours since we got up this morning! I am a normal-ass human being who gets hungry after that!"

"Well, and casting a shield that would stop physical intrusions, too," Harry added a bit sheepishly as they entered the palace.

"Wow..." Harry gaped at what he was seeing. There were pillars lining the hallway, which was very long. The pillars themselves were all varying shades of gold and it was beautiful.

Thor chuckled at his amazement and turned back to look ahead.

Harry walked alongside Loki and followed Thor and Odin as they walked further and further into the palace. They walked by the throne room which Harry stared at for a few seconds admittedly. It was a bit... garish, all gold and very high up. But, he supposed if one was called the 'Alfather' and was ruler of the how ever many realms there were, then one deserved a bright and big throne.

After walking past, they turned to the right and headed through a door. There was a smaller hallway that had a couple of doors that led somewhere but the four of them went to the door at the end of the hallway. There were servants and guards bustling around and as they passed, everyone sketched a quick bow.

Harry turned to look at Loki who was looking a bit wistfully back at one of the doors that they had passed. "Your rooms?"

Loki jumped a little then turned to glare at Harry who grinned unrepentantly.

"Yes, that way leads to my rooms," Loki replied. "And yours, if you would like."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Okay people, I have upped the rating for this story and most likely the whole series after this. Yes, I have a fifth story planned after this one. It's kind of already mapped out in my brain.

But, there will be sex in this chapter and in the chapters afterward.

* * *

><p>"What befell you after you dropped from Gungnir?" Odin asked as servants started to bring out food to the table. Harry and Loki were sitting next to one another while Thor was sitting next to Frigga(though Frigga was sitting on the other side of Loki; in between Thor and Loki); Odin was at the head of the table. The Alfather would have been intimidating to Harry, had he not seen worse. Voldemort was lots scarier than Odin was, even if they were vastly different in power level and rank.<p>

The food looked really good and it smelled good but Harry hadn't seen chicken and beef ever cooked this way before. And that was saying something: the Hogwarts house elves loved to come up with different ways to present their food.

"I..." Loki trailed off with a grimace.

Harry winced and placed a hand on Loki's thigh under the table.

"It's a long story," Loki replied finally, exchanging a grateful glance with Harry who grinned at him.

"Brother, I would like to know," Thor said, placing some food on his plate. "For my peace of mind."

Loki stared at Odin wearily then nodded. "I fell into an abyss..."

Harry gathered food on his plate and made sure that Loki had enough food then turned to give his partner his full attention.

"An abyss?" Thor broke in.

"Thor, if you wouldn't mind not interrupting," Loki muttered.

"Sorry. Go on."

"The Chitauri captured me," Loki again continued.

Frigga gasped and paled.

Odin raised an eyebrow but let his adoptive son continue.

Harry moved his chair over to be up close to Loki and wrapped an arm around him in quiet support.

"They kept me for a few weeks without food or water. There was occasional torture; it was like they were seeing what made me work. Then Thanos came, after a month or two. He took control of my mind," Loki choked out on a whisper, his fork clattering onto the table. Harry moved his hand up to place it on the nape of Loki's neck and started to rub in soothing circles. He leaned across the minute space between them and whispered a phrase or two in Loki's ear, feeling him shudder a little, then placing a lingering kiss on his neck before drawing away.

Frigga turned away, her eyes blinking rapidly. "Oh my son."

Loki yelped a little when Frigga pulled him into her arms. Harry grinned a little, wiping his own stray tears. Thor was staring at Loki with a lost look, a little nervous and a lot stricken.

"You will still need to disciplined for your actions before you fell," Odin spoke, inclining his head.

Loki stiffened in Frigga's arms and withdrew, staring at Odin.

Harry grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Still on about that?"

"He tried to destroy Jotenheim, he tried to kill Thor by sending the destroyer to Midgard," Odin replied steadily. "Then he brought a mortal to Asgard; that is not allowed."

"Okay, for starters, we will be talking about that," Harry remarked. "And a couple of other things but in answer to your, 'I'm a mortal,' I'm not. Mortal, I mean."

Odin's eyes widened. "You're not mortal?"

Loki too turned to stare at Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm immortal," Harry replied. "Master of Death on Midgard."

"You're immortal?" Loki asked, a look entering his eyes that Harry wasn't sure what it meant.

"Yep, so you guys will be stuck with me if this all works out. Even if Loki and I aren't together for more than a week," Harry replied, muttering the last bit.

Thor chuckled. "I look forward to having a new friend then."

Loki was still staring at him, weirdly for a second before reaching an arm to wrap around Harry's waist. He sighed and leaned into the god. They both finished up their meal; Harry was smiling contently, stomach full and leaning against Loki. Thor was still eating though slower than before. The god of thunder kind of reminded Harry of Ron a little and a little ache appeared in his chest; he missed Ron and Hermione. He would have to go see them when he went back to Earth.

"Dear, if you're really going to do this," Frigga started, frowning at Odin. "I would suggest something that would offer us the most support."

"Wife, are you thinking..."

"Yes, have Loki rebuild the Bifrost," Frigga turned to wink at Harry and Loki so quickly that it would have been a 'blink and you miss it' thing, before turning back to face Odin.

"That is an excellent idea, Frigga," Odin remarked, smiling at Frigga. "Loki, you will do this."

Loki nodded and stood up, bringing Harry with him. "May I be excused, mother?"

Harry squeaked a little at his pillow being removed. Loki grinned at him, a little heatedly if Harry was any judge. He felt a little pit of heat fill his stomach at Loki's expression, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Yes, of course you may," Frigga replied.

Loki wrapped his other arm around Harry and suddenly they weren't in the dining room anymore.

Harry yelped, rather loudly and tightened his arms around Loki while turning to glare at him. "You can apparate?!"

Loki smirked at him. "Yes, but it's not called apparating. Now..."

Harry would have retorted had Loki's lips not been attached to him. He groaned and returned the kiss, feeling Loki's hand move to his lower back under his shirt. He moaned when Loki deepened the kiss, tongues touching. Loki walked forward a little, nudging Harry backward until his feet hit something. He pulled apart from the kiss and glanced behind him.

"Are we in your bedroom?" Harry grinned then squeaked when Loki pushed on his chest lightly and he ended up falling onto a bed.

"No, we're in Thor's bedroom," Loki spoke, in a rough voice, though there was a hint of teasing.

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, great. Did your magic land us here- Hey!"

Loki chuckled, staring at him hungrily. "I was joking."

"Oh, then," Harry subsided, blushing red. Loki had used magic to remove all of his clothes. "I hope you locked the door then. I don't want your brother to interrupt us."

"Did you know that your blush goes all the way to the tips of your ears?" Loki asked, kneeling on the bed and starting to trail his fingers up Harry's chest, touching his various scars.

Harry chuckled nervously. "I... no. I had not."

Loki grinned at him then pressed his lips to one of the scars on his stomach. Harry whined, squirming before Loki placed a hand on his hips to keep him still.

"Loki..."

Harry felt his cock take an interest in the proceedings and tugged Loki up into a sloppy kiss before flicking his wrist out of Loki's sight.

"Turnabout is fair play, you know," Harry remarked to Loki's startled grin, eyes already roving over Loki's body. There were a few faint scars on Loki's chest but they were fading; the scars were from when he was with the Chitauri. He drew his fingers lightly over the scars, feeling the raised skin and Loki's consequent shiver. He drew up to place a kiss on one of the bigger scars.

In retaliation, Loki trailed down his stomach, trailing a line of kisses down to suddenly envelop him in one instant.

"Shit. Ah..." Harry whimpered, peering at Loki's head, entangling a hand in his black hair. "Loki..."

The god looked up at him through his eyelashes, smirking at him. It took no less then two minutes before he came, seeing stars. Loki only had had to withdraw and hum around him to come. He watched as Loki swallowed most of the come then Harry yanked him up into a messy, hot kiss, lightly digging his nails into Loki's back as the other man balanced himself over Harry. Harry felt a couple drops of sweat land on him from Loki's chest and shivered a little, not so much from any cold but from Loki's asking look. His eyes were dilated and dark.

"I want to feel you inside me," Harry replied to Loki's unasked question.

Loki stilled and groaned. Then he reached a hand to lay it tentatively on Harry's inner thigh and slowly moved to circle the ring of muscle teasingly.

Harry growled. "Go on already! Here..."

He flicked his wrist again and whispered a charm that he had learned from Draco when the two of them had been together during their last school year.

Harry felt as one of Loki's long fingers enter him and he whimpered, almost not hearing Loki's sharp inhale.

"Was that last spell..." Loki trailed off with a moan, as Harry clenched around his finger.

"Learned it from my first boy-" Harry broke off into a whimper as Loki's finger hit the spot within him that made him sigh and whine. Loki added another finger, a bit hurriedly, stretching before removing his fingers entirely.

"Ready?" Loki asked, or more like growled out.

"Yes already! Get on with it."

Loki smiled then entered him in one thrust. They both stilled; Harry getting used to the new intrusion in his body and Loki reveling in the heat that enveloped him. Harry experimentally moved a little and heard Loki whimper a little and smirked at him.

"Okay, you can definitely move now."

Loki nodded, almost trancelike then started to move, at first slowly then with more power as soon as Harry glared at him.

"You won't break me," Harry murmured, reaching a hand to cup Loki's chin. "I'm not going anywhere, nor am I easy to destroy."

Loki grinned then started to move in earnest, grunting once then pulling out and pushing back in. Harry watched Loki move and moaned at a particularly hard thrust. He ran an encouraging hand up and down Loki's back then moved to tweak one of his nipples to get his attention.

Loki startled and stilled, glancing down at Harry, who was gazing up at him with a little bit of awe and a little bit of...

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered, coming up to murmur in his ear and simultaneously clenched harder around Loki's cock. And that moved him over into seeing sparks. Loki stilled then shuddered, closing his eyes, and feeling his limbs twitching, dimly aware of Harry rubbing his back.

Harry gazed fondly at Loki, feeling him climax in him. He reached up to trace Loki's eyes, drawing up to place a kiss on his nose. After a minute or two, he watched as Loki opened his eyes, turning red then looked away, before pulling out. He saw as Loki shuffled over to the other side of the bed, turning to face the wall.

"Loki? What's the matter?" Harry murmured, going over to place his chin on Loki's shoulder, placing a kiss on Loki's neck.

"I'm not what you think I am," Loki muttered. "I'm not-"

"I know."

"You- What?" Loki exclaimed, turning around swiftly, displacing Harry.

"You have no reason to brood," Harry teased then swallowed at Loki's sour look. He smiled softly and reached out a hand to grasp Loki's neck and rubbed soothing circles. "I know you're a Frost Giant."

"How?" Loki asked, disbelievingly.

"Remember when you saw me when you were on Midgard? Saying goodbye to your brother for whatever reason," Harry murmured, waiting for Loki's nod. "I... My magic kind of connected to yours and showed me everything."

"Everything?" Loki whispered. "I have done a lot of things-"

"Hush, I don't care what you did. I've done things that I'm not proud of either," Harry replied.

"What did I do in a past life to get you in this one?" Loki muttered. "No one would have realized that I was not my own self."

"Um, is reincarnation a thing? Cause that would be interesting," Harry remarked then smiled. "Let's not think about that though. Rest for a few minutes?"

Loki turned around and finally smiled. "Sounds good. Then maybe I can go see what condition the Bifrost is. That is going to take a while, no matter what."

Harry curled into Loki's side, resting his head on his shoulder. Harry's eyes were mostly closed when he remembered something.

"Loki, Frigga, or should I say, Odin, didn't say anything about me not helping," Harry sleepily spoke. "You'll have me to help you."

"Good."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

So much sappiness here...


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up an indeterminate amount of time later to no one in bed next to him. They had spent the rest of the night in bed, learning each others' bodies and exploring. Granted, they had missed dinner but someone had delivered dinner to Loki's room, but it had been really nice. Harry hadn't felt this good ever since he had defeated Voldemort. He reached out an arm to make sure that he wasn't alone, only to find an empty space on the bed next to him and heard a whine that may or may not have come from him.

"Harry, I'm right here."

"Oh," Harry commented sheepishly as he opened his eyes and sat up. Loki was at the edge of the bed, staring at him with a content look. Harry studied his lover's body language; Loki looked pleased with himself. And maybe it was the sex or maybe...

"I had Thor bring clothes," Loki remarked, giving a pointed look at the foot of the bed.

Harry glanced at the bed and his eyes widened. There were clothes that looked to be half clothes and half armor. A tunic and loose leggings, along with what were combat boots or hiking boots. And there was a...

"Are cloaks mandatory or something?" Harry teased as he sat up fully and wrapped the sheet around himself. Harry saw him wrinkle his nose at the red cloak and he snickered. If he wore that cloak, he would change the color to something a little more... personal. Not that he had anything against red or the thunder god who wore red.

Loki chuckled. "Not that I'm aware of. Thor thought you would like one. My"

"You lot obviously haven't seen the Incredibles then," Harry replied, grinning then brightened at that thought. "You probably haven't seen any of our movies..."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "The Incredibles? Another Midgardian thing?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. It's a movie, a pretty great one too. I'll see if Jarvis can pull it up when we go back to Earth."

"Jarvis. Who is Jarvis?" Loki asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Tony's AI? The disembodied voice that came out of nowhere at the tower?" Harry commented, starting to pull on the new clothes. He had a little difficulty with some of the buckles and after a minute, he glared at the tunic and armor. Loki laughed a little at him but when Harry glared at him, Loki rolled his eyes and strode over to help. "Don't tell me you're jealous already. Especially when you don't need to be."

Loki twitched. "I am not."

Harry raised an eyebrow then sighed and strode over to stand at Loki's side, pulling him around to face him.

"I think... that you and I are going to have a hard time being separated from each other for a while." Harry grinned, tugging Loki into a kiss.

Loki sighed into it and they both melted into each other, the kiss becoming charged for a second or two before growls were heard.

They pulled apart, only to touch foreheads and they smiled at each other. Loki strode over to the bed, grabbed the red cloak and handed it to him. Harry took it and looked it over, snickering a little then sighing. He pulled out his holly wand from his pack, touched the tip to the cloak and whispered a spell to change the cloak's color, thinking of the preferred color in his mind. It became a bit lighter than a navy blue before Harry grinned at it, nodded to himself and pinned it where it was suppose to go.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why blue?"

Harry smiled at him. "I... That's for me to know and you to find out, if you don't know."

Loki narrowed his eyes at Harry before sighing.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Just because you're the god of mischief, doesn't mean you have a patent on being mischievous. Which, for the record, this isn't me being mischievous; it's just being supportive of my lover."

"Time for breakfast, I think," Loki remarked, still staring at him with an odd look, then wrapping an arm around Harry's waist then teleporting them to the dining room.

* * *

><p>The breakfast was on par with Hogwarts food, maybe even better. Though Harry would not tell any of the house elves that the next time he was at Hogwarts; he didn't want to offend anyone.<p>

"How are we going to get to wherever the Bifrost is?" Harry asked as they were just finishing up eating. It was just Frigga and the two of them for breakfast at this time. Apparently, Thor had gone to spar with his friends and catch up. Odin had gone to oversee the training of the Einherjar(which Harry had tried but failed to pronounce a few times).

"Horses," Frigga remarked. "As Thor is busy and neither one of you can fly."

"Mother, he can fly," Loki commented, putting his fork down.

"Horses?" Harry exclaimed, eyes widening. "As in four legged and tall mammals?"

"Yes, do you know of any other mammals that are called horses?" Loki asked, his voice becoming a little unsteady at the end of his teasing question.

Harry turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Loki shook his head and glanced back at his mother.

"Oh?" Frigga asked, eyes widening a little.

Harry nodded. "Though I can only fly on a broomstick. It's not like Thor's way of flying where he can carry someone else."

Loki looked between Harry and Frigga, giving a pointed look at Harry who returned the look. Loki nodded and returned to finishing his breakfast.

"On a broomstick? That sounds a bit dangerous," Frigga replied, staring at Harry with a worried look.

"It's not a big problem. It was my favorite thing back when I was in school," Harry replied. "Anyways, there is another way that I can fly."

"Another way?" Frigga repeated. "What other way is there? Besides flying on those Midgardian planes."

Harry set down his fork, all done with his food and shifted shape into his hawk form. Loki grinned at him and reached out a hand to stroke down his back. Harry gave a kree of contentment, leaned into Loki's hand for a second then turned to look at Frigga.

"How... how is that possible?" Frigga asked, her eyes wide.

"I believe it's a spell," Loki remarked, looking at Harry with a fond look. "Is that correct?"

Harry nodded his head, hopped back down onto his chair and then shifted back.

"Yeah, it's a spell," Harry said.

* * *

><p>"You and your mother weren't kidding then," Harry commented, staring at the stables in front of them. It kind of smelled like what the paddock of hippogriffs smelled like back in third year in Care of Magical Creatures. The stables were on one side of the palace; the other side had barracks and arenas for training.<p>

Loki chuckled. "No, we weren't. I assume you've not ridden before then?"

Harry glanced back at the stable before turning to look at Loki. "I have, in a manner of speaking."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I've ridden, just not on a horse," Harry replied as they heard a loud whinny. The whinny surprisingly surpassed all other whinnies in volume and it sounded... Harry could swear the whinny sounded like the horse was longing for someone. Harry's eyes however were on Loki as the god's jaw clenched and his face took on a pinched expression.

"You've ridden but not on a horse..." Loki trailed off, staring at Harry.

"I've been on a hippogriff before," Harry replied. "Buckbeak."

"Hippogriff?" Loki repeated, narrowing his eyes. "What is a hippogriff?"

"It's a half horse and half griffin," Harry remarked. "Head and hind feet of a griffin, front feet of a horse?... You've never seen a hippogriff before?"

"Apparently not," Loki replied. "If they are a Midgardian creature then most certainly not."

"Well," Harry observed. "If we're not going to spend every waking minute of our lives on Asgard, I believe you would enjoy seeing a hippogriff."

"I would like that," Loki said then gestured to the stables. "Come on."

Harry strode alongside Loki as they entered the stables. There were stable hands tending to horses in the stable aisle as they passed.

"So what's the name of your horse?"

Loki stopped at one of the stalls and glanced at him. "Don't laugh."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Are you blushing?"

"No," Loki said, gritting his teeth.

"Okay, I'm not going to laugh," Harry said. "Who do you take me for anyways?"

"This is Lily," Loki said, gesturing to the white horse in the stall in front of them.

Harry stared at Loki then at the horse. "You..."

Loki winced. "You're about to laugh, aren't you?"

"No, no, definitely not," Harry said, reaching out to grasp Loki's hand and entwine their fingers to keep him from pulling away. "You just... It's... That's the name of my mother."

Loki's eyes widened. "Oh?"

"Yes, Lily Potter, formerly Evans," Harry whispered, turning away briefly. He realized that the stable hands that had been around when the two of them had just come in had disappeared. Loki and Harry were the only two people in the stable right now.

"Harry..." Loki trailed off and reached out to grasp his chin and turn him toward him. "You never told me about your parents."

"They're dead," Harry said, staring straight at Loki. "They were murdered."


	5. Chapter 5

"Murdered?" Loki murmured, blinking his eyes a little.

Harry watched his lover turn to stare off behind him and turned to stare the same way only to not see anything of significance.

"Loki?"

* * *

><p>There were images assaulting his mind, images, memories and the feelings attached to them. They were however, not his memories. He felt arms wrap around him, steadying, always steadying, and leaned into them subconsciously. He dimly heard the worried whinny of one of his children, Sleipnir. He had kept a self-imposed distance from Sleipnir, Fenrir and Jörmundgandr, fearing it would hurt to see them. And he heard Harry calling his name with increasing worry.<p>

"Loki? You okay?"

Flashes of light, which he supposed were spells: one green, some blue, others with no color. He saw Harry's translucent, blue, stag in a couple of the memories. A flying car in one, one that produced a chuckle from him. A big, black dog ran across a path, tinged with affection and fondness from Harry; a giant, gold goblet in another, with fear, anger and sorrow; a mysterious veil that Sirius Black fell through, more than tinged with grief and anger; on top of a tower in a castle, with Dumbledore and Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy; on the run from Death Eaters with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; the final battle against Voldemort, losing Remus Lupin and other people who wanted to fight for him...; traveling over to the States and meeting Tony Stark(flavored with humor and eventually anger); meeting Bruce Banner then meeting Thor and seeing Loki for the first time and their magics meeting up...

"Loki? Now, you're really worrying me. What's wrong?"

Loki blinked and stared at Harry, who had lowered them both to the ground while he was out of it. There were stablehands just standing at a few stalls past them, staring at him and Harry. Though, when he narrowed his eyes at them, they fled like the hounds of Hel were chasing them.

"You're blue..."

Loki stiffened and inched backwards, as the memories kept on racing through his mind. He now realized that he had dropped his glamours sometime during the past few minutes.

"Hey, Loki, it's me. You know me. I'm not scared of you," Harry remarked, holding his gaze and reaching out to hover his hand over Loki's. "I've seen worse. At least you still have a nose and..."

"What... What did you say?" Loki asked, other hand going up to tentatively touch his horns. He knew that his eyes had turned red, having changed with the rest of his body. Harry followed the movement with his eyes.

"I..." Harry sighed and blushed. "I kind of think you're... uh, attractive in this form."

Loki stared and stared some more. "You think this," he pointed at himself, "is attractive?"

"Yeah, don't make me repeat it," Harry said, dropping his gaze, still blushing more than a little.

Loki smiled finally, pulling up his glamours again and pulling Harry into a heated kiss. He heard a moan that he wasn't too sure didn't come from him as Harry's tongue slid into his mouth, touching his own. It didn't take too long for the kiss to grow more energized as they both shuffled closer to each other.

A loud whinny interrupted them and Loki glanced up to his horse.

"Interrupted by a horse," Harry muttered, snickering. "Experience something new everyday. Perhaps later then."

Loki raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, standing up and extending a hand to Harry.

"Later for what, may I ask?"

"Stable sex."

* * *

><p>"So, what made you zone out there a few minutes ago?" Harry asked as Loki went about tacking up his horse. They had decided to only take the one horse as Harry didn't know how to ride; though it wasn't like either one of them had any objections to riding together.<p>

"I... You are a very strong wizard," Loki remarked.

Harry glanced over at him. He was leaning up against the wall, relaxed and watching.

"I suppose so. What made you say that?" Harry asked, walking over to stand in front of Lily and holding out a hand to let the mare sniff him.

Loki put down the hoofpick that he was done with and stared at the other man. "I watched you cast that patronus spell in third year. It was powerful enough."

Harry peered around Lily's head to gape at Loki. "How... 'Watched"?"

"I remember you back when I was on Midgard the first time," Loki started. "I remember our magic meeting in the middle while I was talking to Thor."

Harry was still gaping. "You mean, that exchange went both ways? Then, you've known about me all this time?"

Loki shook his head, turning to walk into the tack room that was meant for only himself and his... brother. He scooped the saddle, bridle, and the needed accessories and strode back out to the stable aisle.

"I had dismissed the memories and locked them away at that time," Loki murmured, stopping at the doorway where Harry had followed him. "And I suspect that Thanos put some kind of curse or spell on me when I was... with him. Your mentioning of your parents murder unlocked them."

Harry's gaze softened but he stayed nervous, rocking back on the heels of his feet. "So, you know about me, all of me then."

"Yes. Your uncle and aunt wouldn't still be alive, would they?" Loki asked nonchalantly, hoping his anger would be unnoticed, bypassing Harry and slipping on a saddlepad on Lily. He heard a snicker from Harry then the wizard came up to him and melted into his back, still chuckling. Loki shivered when he felt warm lips press against his neck then he turned around and wrapped an arm around Harry, staring at him intently.

"If I said yes, what would you do?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"If I said I would go back down to Midgard and kill them slowly, what would _you_ do?" Loki returned, smirking.

Harry snickered. "Knowing you, I would have no problem with it. Only if you don't tell me what you do, then yes, my aunt and uncle are still alive. However, I would rather you not kill my aunt or my cousin."

Loki narrowed his eyes.

Harry sighed and tucked his head against Loki's chest. "They're family; I take care of my kin, as you Asgardians put it."

* * *

><p>Once Harry stepped and swung onto the mare's back, he leaned against Loki's back and sighed contentedly. "Okay, I'm set back here."<p>

"Very well, let's go then."

Harry tilted his head in confusion when they didn't immediately move. "What's up?"

Loki turned around, staring at him as if he didn't think he was worthy.

"Loki, what?"

"You made your cloak blue..."

"Yes, yes, I did," Harry grinned.

Loki returned the smile, if a little more hesitant.

"It is your color after all," Harry murmured with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Riding on a horse was very different than riding on a hippogriff, it turned out. The obvious difference was that horses had no wings but Harry just wrapped his arms around Loki's chest to make up for anything. He had asked Loki about teleporting, or whatever he called it, to the edge of the Bifrost but he had said it was too dangerous; they might end up teleporting all the way off the Bifrost. Loki had predictably shuddered when he had said that but Harry had agreed to riding, there wasn't an issue.<p>

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the beginning of the rainbow bridge then another thirty minutes to get to the edge of it. Harry wasn't exactly bored by the end of the ride, having watched the center of Asgard as they passed by the city then watched the Bifrost. It was beautiful, the blue skies above them and the sun then the sparkling energy of the bridge below them.

As Lily slowed to a canter then to a trot, Harry could see that they were coming to the jagged edges of the Bifrost. And he could see a person in golden armor; the guy was tall and he had horns, much like Loki's helmet did.

"Who's that?" Harry enquired, shuffling backward a little then dismounting. He watched as Loki dismounted and went to stand next to him.

"That would be Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost," Loki answered, staring at the man. They both watched as the man turned around and stared at them.

"Harry Potter, Master of Death, The Boy-Who-Lived."

"Well, that's creepy," Harry commented, raising an eyebrow. "At least I don't have to introduce myself now."

Heimdall nodded slowly. "You are welcome here, Midgardian."

"Nice to know," Harry replied with a hesitant grin then lost it as Heimdall gave him a look.

"Oh, no. I know that look." Harry backed up a little, moving to stand alongside Loki again, who stared between him and Heimdall with a frown.

"Harry?" Loki asked, staring at him bemusedly.

"He is going to say there's a prophecy about me here, isn't he?" Harry surmised then stared at Heimdall. "Aren't you?"

Heimdall visibly sighed then grinned a little. "Yes, I was."

"See? I told you," Harry grumbled, looking at Loki with a grimace.

"Heimdall, what is this about?" Loki asked warily, narrowing his eyes at the warrior god.

"If there's a prophecy about me here, then why did Odin seem to not know me?" Harry questioned.

"That is because he does not know that it is you that the aforementioned prophecy is about," Heimdall replied.

"Would this prophecy put him in harm's way?" Loki asked, pulling Harry closer with an arm.

"Not quite. However, it is in motion as we speak," Heimdall offered, looking between the two of them.

Harry sighed. "Great, just great. Another freaking prophecy! When will it end?"

Loki stared at Heimdall then at Harry. "Would you tell us of this prophecy?"

Heimdall stared between them, slowly shaking his head. "No."

Harry groaned, putting his arm on Loki's shoulder and hiding his head on it.

* * *

><p>Loki smiled when Harry started to mutter into his shoulder about freaking prophecies and freaking people who were cryptic. Though he did startle a little when Harry's mutterings turned into hissing. Loki could feel Heimdall's eyes on them and he was beginning to get as Harry had put it, "creeped out".<p>

"Harry? Did you just switch languages?"

"Fuck... Maybe?" Harry turned to look at Loki with a sheepish grin.

"Do you want to explain?" Loki remarked, glaring at Heimdall then turning to look at Harry.

Harry glared at Heimdall and surprisingly enough the god turned around, giving them some privacy.

"When you saw my memories, you didn't happen to see all of my second year, did you?" Harry asked.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I believe so. Ah, that's your..."

"Yes, that's parseltoungue," Harry answered, nodding as he continued to flush red. "It sounds like hissing to other people."

Loki turned to pull Harry fully into an embrace. "I am not going to be disgusted over a matter as small as this."

Harry stared at him then stilled, glancing down then back up. "Really? That did it for you? Really? Seriously?"

"We're certainly a pair," Harry muttered, grinning. "I think you're attractive when you're literally blue and you think parseltoungue is attractive."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Loki?"

"Hmm?"

Harry watched as Loki paced around the new antechamber that they had constructed together. It had been a few weeks since the three of them had come to Asgard and the rebuilding had come to a stop. They had successfully managed to rebuild the antechamber but Loki was now deciding on how to rebuild the actual Bifrost.

"Could you teach me how to do illusions that can go to different realms?" Harry asked. "I've heard that you can do that."

Loki turned to stare at Harry with a frown. "Now why would you want to do that kind of magic?"

"I could check on our friends, on Teddy," Harry replied then returned the frown. "Are we lacking in a tool or something?"

"I am not sure," Loki commented. "The Bifrost's been here since... Well, it's been a while since we've had to rebuild it."

"They're your friends, certainly," Loki added under his breath. "I don't see how they're my friends."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up from where he was sitting down and strode over to match paces with Loki, entwining their hands. "They are your friends, have no doubt about that. When I got back with Bruce before the battle, they were all grouped around you, hiding you from Coulson. Hell, I saw you and Steve talking before we left. I don't know what it was about but still..."

Loki smiled at him before turning to glare at the walls of the antechamber. "Do you want to know what the good Captain was saying?"

Harry shrugged. "If it's private, then no. I don't want to intrude but otherwise sure."

"He said to keep you safe," Loki murmured, leaning down and placing a kiss on Harry's forehead then pulling him into his arms. "On pain of death if anything happened, I'd imagine."

Harry felt warmth come to his cheeks. "Well, Steve probably was being a little overprotective."

Loki chuckled. "They're all fond of you, I would think. I saw your memories of thawing the Captain out, among others."

"Yeah, and are you fond of me?" Harry glanced up and pulling back a little.

"A little," Loki replied, with a little teasing smirk.

Harry chuckled. "You're a big softie, you know that?"

Loki grinned. "Don't tell anyone."

"Ah, your reputation? Your secret will stay safe with me," Harry said with a small smile.

"I'll teach you."

* * *

><p>A week later found both Loki and Harry in what was now their room. After yet another round of sex, they were now sitting on the bed facing each other.<p>

"Can you do any kind of illusion?" Loki asked, sitting cross-legged and shirtless. Harry was the same but he had the elder wand in his right hand, twirling it around a little.

"No, at least I don't think so," Harry replied then ran a hand through his hair. "That wasn't a part of the curriculum in school. But I've picked up on how to cast glamours."

"If you know how to cast glamours, illusions shouldn't be too hard," Loki remarked then raised an eyebrow. "Was there a particular reason as to why you learned how to cast a glamour?"

"Actually, Hermione taught it to me and Ron," Harry commented. "But we occasionally needed to go into towns across Britain to get supplies and we needed to not get caught."

Loki sighed. "If you hadn't killed this Voldemort already, I would go back to Midgard this instant and kill him."

Harry snickered then his eyes widened. "You mean, you know ways off Asgard that aren't the Bifrost?"

Loki gave him a pointed look.

"Of course you do," Harry muttered, grinning a little.

* * *

><p>Harry fell into the bed a few nights later, feeling Loki slump into bed right alongside him. The two of them had combined their magic to try to rebuild the actual transportation module of the Bifrost but hadn't managed it. Along with taking an hour or two off for Loki to start teaching Harry, both of them were exhausted. Harry fell asleep a few minutes later, shuffling over to tuck into Loki's body for a little cooler temperature(and for other reasons obviously).<p>

His dreams consisted of rather weird... memories for lack of a better word. Halfway into watching a mare and a beautiful stallion go at it from _the mare's point of view_, his dreams took a more darker and creepier tone.

They changed, twisted and plopped him into a dark world. He could make out a dark figure on the horizon and could see it coming closer, ever closer. Clouds raced toward him, defying the speed with which they normally traveled. Rain poured down and soaked him to the bone. Harry squinted, trying to make out who the dark figure was. He figured it was a figment of the old Voldemort but when it turned around and zoomed toward him, stopping two feet from him, he gasped and shivered.

It was Thanos, glaring at him.

Harry tried to move but couldn't. He could hear yelling coming from somewhere and shook his head, even as Thanos reached out with a mangled hand toward his throat.

"Harry! Wake up!"

He could feel the familiar, cool magic entering his body and he sighed in relief, opening his eyes. Thor, Frigga and Loki were all staring at him, all with varying degrees of horror on their faces. Loki was sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of him. Thor and Frigga were standing at the foot of the bed and Thor was holding Mjolnir lightly in his hand.

Harry gulped, breathing heavily. "Uh, what just happened? I couldn't wake up without your assistance."

Loki stared at him. "What do you remember?"

"I think... past a really weird dream," Harry saw Loki recoil briefly then return to staring intently at him, "it was... I think it was Thanos. I don't know if it was a dream or... or something worse but it was really vivid."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, shuffling closer to move into Loki's lap and tugged him into a kiss. Loki surged forward and returned the kiss, deepening it. The kiss turned hot and desperate then slowed as Harry heard Frigga clearing her throat politely. Harry slowly drew apart but when he tried to pull away farther, Loki tightened the hand he had on the back of Harry's neck. So he just stayed where he was, wrapped up in Loki, in his comforting scent. He figured that Frigga had probably seen worse and wouldn't mind that his son was practically clinging onto him and that he was clinging onto her son.

"I was unable to wake you up," Frigga remarked, frowning.

"You can use magic?" Harry asked, words a little muffled.

"Yes, I can. However, it was Loki's magic that dug you out of that nightmare," Frigga remarked. "Though I suspect that it was more than a nightmare, if my son wasn't able to wake you up normally."

"You were screaming," Thor commented, attaching Mjolnir to his waist. "I had thought the palace was being overrun. Sif, Fandral, it's okay."

Harry plopped his head onto Loki's shoulder to see the Lady Sif and Fandral walk into the room.

"Well, I apologize for worrying everyone," Harry remarked, yawning a little and pulling back from Loki. "And waking everyone up."

"Don't apologize for that," Loki ordered, looking Harry over. "Mother, we should do some research on Thanos."

"Yes, I agree. I shall go look in our library this afternoon," Frigga replied, nodding. "Surely we have something on that monster."

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Frigga, Thor, Sif and Fandral walked out of their room and turned to look at his boyfriend. "Loki, the dream I had before the nightmare with Thanos..."<p>

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What of it?"

"It involved two horses," Harry commented idly. "And I'm pretty sure that dream corresponded with one of your memories-"

"Yes," Loki muttered, grimacing. "That was me."

Harry's eyes widened. "You can shape-shift? Then how... how come you haven't shape-shifted while I'm around?"

"I just haven't wanted to. While I was under Thano's control, he was suppressing my abilities. I couldn't shape-shift or teleport or anything else that would allow me to escape," Loki replied, sighing. "However, I that you intervened, I am no longer under his control."

"I would certainly hope so," Harry grumbled. "I would be able to feel it if you were. But... back to my original point... You have kids?"

"I... do," Loki hesitantly spoke and lay back down on the bed, with his hands behind his head.

Harry lay down beside him and shuffled over to flop onto Loki's chest to peer at him. "Why do I get the feeling that something's wrong then?"

"I'm not allowed to see them."

"Well, fuck that!"

Loki snorted and wrapped his arms around Harry's back. "It's not that simple."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"That was Odin's order," Loki explained bitterly. "Something about them being monsters."

Harry sighed. "Would you mind telling me about them?"


	7. Chapter 7

"My youngest is Fenrir," Loki started, going to sit down in one of the corners of the chamber of the still in progress Bifrost. "One of the Death Eaters that you spoke of was named Fenrir, if I read your memories correctly."

Harry went to join him, sitting down across from him. Heimdall was standing watch not far away but Harry could tell that he wasn't listening. Or already knew what they were talking about. "Yeah, he was sent to Azkaban. Nasty bugger."

Loki smirked then continued. "My son is a wolf most of the time and only shows his human form to people he trusts."

"When you say he's a wolf, I... he's not a normal sized wolf, is he?" Harry asked, idly putting his hand in one of Loki's. "I saw your memories but I was a little hesitant about knowing whether those were true or not. Also, Norse mythology on Earth has a lot of inconsistencies."

Loki chuckled and held up the hand that wasn't entwined with Harry's. A green translucent wolf appeared on his hand and grew bigger with each minute. "Fenrir can grow to the size of a building."

Harry gaped. "Any building? Like Stark Tower?"

"No, I don't believe so. However, it's been a long, long time since I've seen him," Loki commented, looking more worn than Harry had seen him in a while. The wolf on Loki's palm trotted around and howled. Loki sighed and made a fist with his hand, vanishing the wolf and the magic.

"Where is he now?"

Loki winced and turned away. "Odin had him chained in a remote realm far from here where he can't do any damage. Those barbarians put a sword through his mouth for reassurance... That was the last time I saw him."

Harry shuddered and squeezed Loki's hand. "Why? Did they have-"

"Odin claimed that my son was going to bring about Ragnarok," Loki muttered. "Or have something important to do in the last of days."

"Well, that's..." Harry trailed off, closing his eyes. "They're only encouraging Fenrir to fear and be angry toward the Asgardians. Does Odin even realize that?"

"I have tried to talk to Odin to petition to get Fenrir released," Loki remarked, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly. "He has not listened to reason."

"What about the others? Are they... chained up too?" Harry questioned. "Surely..."

"Hela is the goddess of the underworld. Everyone thought she was a monster, she was said to be 'so ugly'. Helheim," Loki explained in a detached tone of voice. He sounded like he was a little... dead inside. And rightly so, Harry watched with dread as Loki recited what had happened to the rest of his children. "Jormungandr was thrown into the Midgardian oceans. Odin rides Sleipnir like a common horse. Narfi and Vali were killed, to punish me."

Harry stared and dimly heard the furniture around the room pick up from the floor. Vases of flowers rose up from the tables, his duffel bag that he had taken with him on this trip rose into the air. Loki's eyes widened and a small hesitant smile grew.

"THAT'S IT! ODIN!"

* * *

><p>Frigga was sitting in her favorite room in the palace, where the sun came in from all sides. She was practicing a little magic after having seen a potential future for her sons. One in which the strange midgardian wizard hadn't been in the secret base where Loki had touched down. That future had ended poorly, for all of them. Loki had continued to grow angry, lonely, and royally pissed off. She had seen a little then had shut her eyes at the rest of the images.<p>

This morning she had seen a new future, one with happiness and love for both her sons.

"My dear wife."

She turned to see Odin enter through the door and frowned. "Husband, if you can recall, this is my room."

Odin smiled softly then stilled, turning around to look out the still open door.

"I feel it too," Frigga remarked, standing up. "It does... It feels like Harry's magic."

"ODIN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Frigga strode out of her room, with Odin right behind her. She could hear Thor's voice briefly then the Einherjar around the hallway shuffled over to stand in front of them.

"My king. My queen. It may not be wise to stay here."

Frigga rolled her eyes as Odin ordered the guards to flank them. A few more guards were coming to stand with them too. Fandral came rushing in, sword drawn.

"My dear, I don't think we're in danger," Frigga said softly.

Odin glanced at her then at the approaching Midgardian. The Master of Death on Midgard was quite powerful when he was angry and he looked angry as he strode toward them. Objects were flying around him, lifted by a phantom wind. His eyes looked like they were glowing green.

"ODIN! I did not want to rock the metaphorical boat here," Harry declared as he walked up to stand in front of the assembled guards. "But I'm going to rock the boat here. I need to talk to you."

Loki was standing nearby with a small smile, part amused and part in awe. Thor was also standing next to Loki, quietly laughing. The guards were standing still around them

Frigga watched as Odin sighed, tightened his hold on Gungnir then relaxed. "Very well. It would be best if we talked in one of my rooms, if that would be okay?"

Harry stared at Odin then turned to look at Frigga, who smiled at him and winked. He blushed a little then turned to follow Odin to the meeting room. After Harry and Odin had disappeared from view, she saw Thor turn to Loki, who was now smiling.

"You have chosen well, brother," Thor commented, smiling broadly. "Perhaps he'll be able to persuade father."

Loki chuckled.

"I think maybe," Thor started, glancing at Loki. "You love him?"

Loki stiffened and turned to his... brother. "I... I hadn't... Thor... I do."

Thor smiled. "Good."

* * *

><p>"...And what made you think not telling Loki of his heritage before all of this happened was a good idea, hmm? 'Cause it backfired a lot in my opinion. Also, teaching your children, one of whom is a frost giant, to hate the frost giants? Not a good move."<p>

Odin stared at him. "I wanted them to believe they were the same, equal. I did not expect Thor, Loki, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to go to Jötunheim when they did."

Harry sighed, started to pace. "Still might have wanted to tell him anytime before that. So... his children? WHY THE HELL DID YOU TREAT THEM THE WAY YOU TREATED THEM? If anyone treated my godson the way you treated his children, I would hunt them down."

Odin blinked. "There were prophecies made of them. Two of them have important roles in Ragnarok."

"Yeah, so? It's like what I told Loki. You're only making Fenrir hate you guys," Harry replied. "If you keep him chained up and with a sword in his mouth, he'll only get worse and worse. And it's clearly killing your son too. He's not allowed to see them courtesy of you, right? Let them go."

"I... will think about it," Odin remarked, walking over to the door. "Now if you will excuse me, I have court business to attend to."

The second that Odin heard a thump, he turned around and started. Harry was on the floor, writhing in place.

"Father! What?"

Loki ran through the doorway and went to Harry's side, green magic already flowing around him.

"Harry! Wake up!"

Frigga and Thor raced in as well, with Frigga going right for Loki's side.

"Mother, have you done enough research on Thanos to counter this?" Thor asked, kneeling on the other side of Harry. Loki looked stricken and so did Harry but the midgardian wizard was unconsious.

"I have read a few pages in the Book of History," Frigga said, eyebrows drawn together in worry. "I'm not sure it's enough however."

"He's not responding to my magic," Loki murmured, running a hand over Harry's cheek. "Sváss, wake up!"

Odin started and turned to look at Frigga's knowing look.

"Frigga, go get your book. Loki, your beloved will be fine. We need to be patient," Odin ordered, going to order the guards to go fetch Heimdall. And just as Frigga was standing up, there was a burst of magic in the room. A few of the guards outside yelped and Odin could feel a strange magic coming into and through the room, focusing on... Harry. Smoke raced through the room as well, as if it was not smoke but something else.

Once the smoke was cleared, Loki, Thor, Frigga and Odin all gasped in surprise. Harry was gone...

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I have a tentative question for you guys: Do you want this storyseries to be Mpreg? I've never written that kind of story but I'm willing to try for this one.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry woke up next, it was gradual. Almost like his magic was trying to tell him something and to not wake up yet. But he was curious; it wasn't like he could feel anything... bad. There wasn't the distinct feel of dark magic that Voldemort or Thanos had. The magic around him was almost... familiar? Wherever he was, it wasn't Asgard though. He knew that by whatever he was lying on because it was hard rock and not the polished floor of the palace in Asgard. He kept his eyes closed and curled his fingers around the smooth rock he was lying on, trying to be quiet and not alert whoever it was that had taken him.

He remembered yelling at Odin then nothing. Though he did remember falling unconscious and feeling Thano's ghost reaching for him again.

"Harry, you can wake up now. I've taken care of Thanos' soul. You don't have to fear him anymore."

He started at the young feminine sounding voice and opened his eyes, sitting up and turning toward whoever it was. Harry gaped at the sight that was in front of him. There was a throne sitting a few feet away with a young woman with light blond hair and light blue eyes on it. The woman looked like she was in her mid-20's but she clearly wasn't. One half of her was beautiful and the other half was... she looked dead. Her skin on the dead side of her was grey and a little like it was past time for the skin to start decomposing. Her eyes looked dull, as if she was tired or tired of doing what was expected of her.

Right beside her was a giant dog, who was staring up at her with adoring eyes.

"Hela?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I am Hela, daughter of Loki. Goddess of the underworld. Nice to finally meet you, Harry Potter."

"Wow..." Harry trailed off, glancing around himself. "Does this mean that I'm in-"

"Yes. You're in Hel," Hela replied, frowning. "And this is Garm. He keeps me company and guards this place and me."

Harry watched as she gestured to the giant dog.

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked as Garm stood up and trotted down to him. "Oomph, you're bigger than you look. Nice doggy."

Garm yipped happily and ran right into Harry, wagging his long and fluffy tail. He reached a hand to start petting Garm and the dog leaned into him, like... an affectionate golden retriever. Except about three times bigger and all black and dark brown.

"You were having trouble with Thanos," Hela answered, standing up. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her ankles and... she wasn't wearing any footwear. She was about a few inches shorter than him and she looked a little wistful as she looked him over. "I was able to lend a hand even if I'm not able to leave my throne and visit Asgard."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for that. I don't know if Frigga had been able to... Loki! He probably thinks I'm dead now!"

Hela's blue eyes seemed to light up. "You like my father then?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, starting to smile. "You brought me here for more then to just lend a hand with Thanos, didn't you?"

Hela grinned back at him. "Yes, yes I did. Hurt him and I hurt you."

Harry chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt him. If I do, you have my permission to come kick my ass."

Hela laughed briefly then grimaced. "I shall have to get someone else to watch over you and my father. I can't leave Helheim or Niflheim."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You can't? What exactly is your job here then?"

Hela sighed, closed her eyes for a minute then opened them. "I receive the dead souls here and give them board. If I were to quote Odin when he threw me here, he said, 'administer board and lodging to those sent to her, and that is those who die of sickness or old age'."

"It all goes back to Odin then," Harry muttered, starting to pace. Garm went back to Hela's side, flopping down and putting his head on his giant paws. "Even I can wander off of Earth and I'm Master of Death over there."

Hela tilted her head. "Can you tell me about Midgard? I want to know what it's like. I want to know about the midgardian wizards too. What are they like?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I could do that. How long has it been since you took me though?"

"It has been three days," Hela answered. "You needed to recover after I pulled Thanos' soul from your body."

Harry started and turned to look at Hela. "It's been three days?! Is there a... I wonder if sending a patronus would work?"

Harry pulled out the elder wand from his pocket and whispered the incantation. And... the animal that jumped out was not Prongs. Harry stared and blinked a few times down at the small four legged canine. The blue translucent coyote peered up at him then glanced over at Hela. It trotted over to sniff at Garm, who stared at it then tried to swipe a paw toward it. The patronus jumped back and went over to Hela and yipped up at her.

"Well, this is new..." Harry trailed off, watching as Hela stared bemusedly down at the coyote then as the patronus ran back to him and sat at his feet. Harry started to smile as he realized what it meant.

"Is it not usually a canine?" Hela enquired as Harry gave a message to the coyote then watched it disappear.

"No. Before now, it was a male deer," Harry replied distractedly.

"Why are you smiling? Is it suppose to change?"

"A patronus can change," Harry said. "If someone falls in love or something big happens in a wizard or witch's life, it changes."

Hela blinked and smiled.

* * *

><p>"I need the tesseract," Loki finally announced, standing before Odin and Frigga. It had been a frantic three days ever since Harry had disappeared and he missed him so much. He hadn't slept at all in the past few days, worrying Frigga and Thor. "The Bifrost needs to be finished so we can look for my- Harry."<p>

"You will have it," Odin replied. "How long will it take for you to repair the bridge with it?"

"A day," Loki said. "However, I do not know where to begin looking."

Frigga came to stand in front of him. "You called him svass. Do you really think he is the one for you."

"Mother, I called him beloved in our language," Loki replied dryly. "I think that neatly sums up what I feel for him."

"I like him too," Frigga said, smiling. "I am glad for you, my son."

"Harry is a good friend to me also," Thor said, walking up to stand next to Loki.

"Thor, you will need to travel to the other realms to restore peace to them," Odin remarked. "Our friends have gone long enough without our aid. They will need it."

"Very well. I will-"

Loki, Thor, Frigga and Odin all turned to stare at the broad hallway when they heard a loud yipping sound coming through the palace. A small blue Midgardian animal came bounding up to the four of them and stopped in front of Loki. He stared at it and frowned then it opened its mouth.

"_Loki, Thor, I'm fine. I'm with a mutual friend of yours, Loki. You might know her as she's your daughter. She took care of Thanos' soul for me so I'm fine. I don't know if she'll be able to get me back to Asgard so a little help would be appreciated. I miss you, Loki. I'll see you soon, okay?"_

Loki smiled widely and sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

An alternative to mpreg would be having Lady Loki make an appearance. Would anyone be interested in that?

And for those who didn't get it the first time, svass means beloved in old norse.


	9. Chapter 9

"I would have enjoyed going to your Midgardian school," Hela said, idly petting Garm.

Harry shook his head then raised an eyebrow. "You actually might have, assuming I'm not in attendance. All seven, well six years, that I attended stuff happened. Dangerous stuff. I was almost killed pretty much each year."

Hela grinned. "You took care of whatever threatened you though. I'm also relatively sure I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," Harry commented. "I don't think I would be able to do what you do. All I have to do is make sure nothing goes wrong. You actually ferry souls to their resting place, be it Valhalla or here."

"Would you like a tour?" Hela asked, suddenly standing up and going rigid. Her face became pale and drawn. Garm stood up too and went to stand right next to her, almost propping her up. "I need to perform one of my duties right now."

Harry stood up, reaching out a hand then withdrawing it. "Are you... okay?"

"It's a part of my job," Hela explained, running a slow, almost trembling hand through her black hair. Harry could see that there were more than a few strands of grey running through her hair. "Come with me?"

"Of course," Harry said, following Hela as she walked out a door and down a long set of stairs. "Are you... What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," Hela muttered. "Garm usually takes care of me when I have to do this. I'll take you on a tour right after."

"If you're sure," Harry said, walking behind her and Garm as they turned a corner and went down another long set of stairs. It was growing warmer as they went down and narrower as they went down. Harry glanced upward as they walked through the tunnel and his eyes widened at the tree vines that were interspersed throughout the ceiling.

They ended up stopping after going through a door. There was a small... It looked like an entrance hall and it had an opening and Harry couldn't hear or see anything that was beyond the door. But it felt peaceful.

"Hela, what's..."

"That is where the spirits go when they're chosen to come here," Hela explained, standing by the opening. Harry stiffened when he felt a cold... something appear in the same room as him and turned. There was a ghostly middle aged man standing in the hallway, looking panicked and full of sadness. Harry glanced at him only to stare at the bullet hole in the man's chest.

"Where... where am I? Peter? May?"

Hela went to stand by the door, gesturing behind her. "Ben Parker, welcome. It is your time. Come."

The man looked between Hela and Harry then to Garm, slowly shuffling over to Hela.

"Would you look after my family?" the man asked, turning to look at Harry. "My grandson... he will need help."

Harry blinked then glanced at Hela, who shrugged. He turned to look at the man. "I'll do what I can, Ben Parker."

The man sighed in relief then continued, passing through Hela and into Helheim. He disappeared from sight and Harry was about to say something when he noticed Hela. She was swaying in place and Garm was whining, pawing at the floor.

"Hela, what is it?" Harry asked, going to stand in front of her.

"I... relive," Hela started, voice hoarse, as if from shouting. And she almost sounded... young too. Her swaying got worse and Harry closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. She was trembling but as soon as she was wrapped up, he felt her burrow into his arms and sigh in relief.

"You relieve their deaths?" Harry confirmed, trying to keep from shuddering himself. "Each time?"

"Yes," Hela whispered, her own shudders evening out as minutes went by. Garm had stationed himself right next to the two of them and kept a lookout.

Harry eased them both to the ground as Hela stayed in his arms, seeming to soak up all the affection that he was offering. "I wish... I'll have a talk with Odin when I get back to Asgard, okay? See if he can grant you... I don't know... a vacation?"

Hela snorted, sniffling a little. "Like your vacation?"

Harry mock groaned. "Hey, I thought all of this was a vacation. It just... I met Tony and Pepper and all sorts of shit happened."

"Say hi to my dad and siblings for me?" Hela asked, finally drawing away from his arms as Garm started to bark. Blue Light started to coalesce around Harry and he stiffened a little then relaxed when he realized it was the Bifrost. "Looks like dad fixed the Bifrost early."

Harry nodded. "Of course I will. I don't know where Fenrir is though and neither does Loki."

"He's... Does your... patronus find people?" Hela asked, hands clenched together in fists.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, feeling the Bifrost start to lift him up. "It might. I'll try. And if Odin doesn't let him go, I'll get him out another way. Consequences be damned."

Hela snorted. "Good luck."

"Garm, take care of Hela for me, okay?" Harry asked, starting to be lifted up in the blue tunnel of light.

The dog yipped and walked over to stand next to Hela.

"See you later then?" Hela questioned, wiping her tears away.

Harry waved and closed his eyes as the Bifrost lifted him up and away from Helheim.

* * *

><p>"Oomph, I'm going to be just as clumsy with this kind of travel as I am with portkeys and flooing, aren't I?" Harry muttered, as Loki helped him up.<p>

Loki chuckled. "It is good to see you."

"Your daughter says hi," Harry murmured as he pulled him into a hug.

* * *

><p>"I have decided," Odin stated as he sat on his throne.<p>

Harry, Loki, Frigga and Thor were standing before him, waiting.

"Your children may go free," Odin continued. "As long as you keep Fenrir away from Asgard, he will be unchained. Hela may go. I will inquire to one of the lesser gods to take her place voluntarily."

"Sleipnir?" Loki asked. "What about him and Jörmungandr?"

"You can take them as well," Odin replied. "However since the snake is on Midgard, you will have no trouble finding him."

Harry raised an eyebrow then whispered to Loki. "Does he have any idea how big the oceans on Earth are? 'Cause they're big. He could be anywhere."

Loki snorted. "I am sure we'll find him. With our skills combined, it should not be too hard to find one of my sons."

"It's not like I have any snake contacts," Harry grumbled. "Just because I can talk to snakes, doesn't mean I have friends in the snake community. Or the sea serpent community for that matter."

Thor laughed out loud. "Harry, Loki has told you of Jörmungandr. He should not be too difficult to find. My nephew is long and big."

Odin nodded at them then stood up and went to go discuss some things with his Einherjar. "Loki, should you need assistance with Fenrir, these men will assist you."

Loki inclined his head. "I don't believe I will. He is my son after all."

"I'll go with you of course," Harry said. "I want to meet him too."

* * *

><p>"We'll go on Sleipnir," Loki said, as they walked out of the palace grounds.<p>

"I'm looking forward to meeting the rest of your children," Harry commented as they walked alongside one another. "Though why Sleipnir?"

"He is the fastest horse in Asgard," Loki replied.

Harry turned to look at Loki, who was grinning widely. "I thought Fenrir was in a different realm? Or area in space?"

"Sleipnir can travel through realms," Loki explained as he stopped and held out his arms. Harry obligingly walked into them and wrapped his own arms around Loki as he 'teleported' them over to the stable. The second they landed, Loki pulled him into a kiss and Harry smiled and returned it. "I can finally see my own children."

"Yes," Harry murmured into the kiss, smile widening. "You can. I'm happy for you."

Loki pulled back to look at him, raising an eyebrow. There was an anxious and yet excited whinnying coming from one of the stalls ahead of them which Harry figured to be Loki's son.

Harry glanced at the horse in the stall nearest to them then back at Loki. "I've wanted kids for a while now. I have Teddy but there's still this want. I want a family."

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter, meet Sleipnir," Loki announced, gesturing to the magnificent black horse in the stall in front of them.<p>

Harry slowly shuffled over to the stall door and stopped. "Hello, Sleipnir. It's nice to meet you."

Sleipnir whinnied and trotted over to the door and stretched out his head to investigate.

"You're beautiful," Harry murmured, reaching out to let Sleipnir sniff him first. He peered down and saw that Sleipnir did indeed have eight legs.

_You are courting my father?_

Harry started and looked into Sleipnir's brown eyes. "You can talk?"

_My father was a great stallion and my mother was Loki._

"I should have expected this," Harry muttered, shaking his head. "And in answer to your question, yes."

_Heimdall once told me about a prophecy... Is Odin letting us go?_

Harry nodded and began to stroke Sleipnir's forehead. "Yes. We managed to get Odin to let you go. All of you."

Sleipnir neighed triumphantly as Loki came to stand alongside Harry.

_Mother! _

"Sleipnir, it is good to finally see you," Loki whispered as he threw both arms around the horse.

Harry watched as the two embraced, with Sleipnir's neck over Loki's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry smiled as Sleipnir shook like he was wet then trotted out after Loki opened the gate of the stall.

_Are we going to go get my brothers and sister?_

"That's the plan," Loki replied, still smiling widely. A few attendants came over to see if they needed anything. "Sleipnir, would you mind—"

_I would be happy to bear you and your suitor._

Harry blushed and tucked his head against Sleipnir's beautiful neck. "Did you have to say that? I'm not a suitor."

"You're soft, you know that?" Harry added quietly, stroking Sleipnir's neck. He could feel Sleipnir almost lean into his hand, like he hadn't had any real affection since... Well in a long time.

Sleipnir turned his head to look at him. _You are courting __mother__ though. You did say that._

"DATING. Not courting, thank you very much," Harry grumbled, hesitantly weaving a hand through Sleipnir's mane. Sleipnir huffed out a horsey sigh and a quiet whinny and fully leaned into Harry's hand.

Loki chuckled and waved the attendants on, gestured for them to saddle Sleipnir. "I don't know how Fenrir is doing right now. He may be greatly injured. He's been there a while."

Harry rubbed his neck thoughtfully. "You told me about the sword through his mouth. You think we need medical supplies? Or just be ready to heal?"

Loki nodded. "Or we could take him and go back to Midgard. We are already going back to look for Jörmungandr. It's been a few months since you've been home, has it not?"

Harry smiled and walked over to stand alongside him. "Yeah, who knows what Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint and Bruce have gotten up to in our absence. It would also be nice to check in with Teddy too and say hi to my friends."

_Who are those people?_

Harry turned to look at Sleipnir, who had turned to look at them. The attendants had already placed a gorgeous looking saddle on him, one that looked like it could fit two people.

"They are our teammates," Harry replied. "Well, at least the first people I mentioned were our team. Teddy is my godson. He's half werewolf and full troublemaker."

Loki glanced at him. "You mentioned he was a... metamorphmagus?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he can shift any part of his body. Turn his hair any color, that sort of thing."

"I will be glad to meet him then," Loki said, as the attendants finished and quietly left.

Harry grinned. "I figure you two will get along quite well."

"How old is he?" Loki asked as they walked out. Sleipnir followed, walking in between them.

The instant they exited the stable, Sleipnir reared up and whinnying, loud and clearly joyful. Answering neighs were heard from the two stables behind them.

Harry smiled and inched away so that Loki's son could have room to land. Those eight legs were quite a sight to see. "He's 13 and about to go into his third year at Hogwarts."

Loki hummed in thought. "It is almost the first of September. If I understood your memories correctly, he gets on a train to go to school?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, the Hogwarts Express. Actually, after we check in with the others, we could go to London. You could meet my other friends. If you wanted to, that is."

"I would enjoy that," Loki replied, smiling as Sleipnir settled and waited patiently for them to get on. "I would enjoy meeting the twins? The Weasleys?"

Harry blinked and groaned, shaking his head. "Are you sure? I think that may not be a good idea."

Loki snorted. "Is this about me being the God of Mischief?"

"Yep. I don't think the city of London or Hogwarts would be up for handling you three."

_Can we get going already? I want to see my brother!_

Harry chuckled while Loki smiled. Or impatiently as it turned out.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sleipnir started to move, Harry was a little startled to find out that his gait was much more smoother than a regular horse. Harry was sitting behind Loki as his son took off and peering in front of them. Sleipnir didn't have a halter or bridle like a regular horse did either; he was taking direction from Loki.<p>

Sleipnir cantered out of the palace grounds and increased his pace to a gallop as they left. Harry could feel a kind of wild magic flowing around Sleipnir, a kind of magic that he had never felt before. It did seem a little familiar as it did feel a little like Loki's. But he figured that it was due to Loki being Sleipnir's mother.

"Hold on!" Loki called back, as a wind picked up around them. Harry wrapped both arms around Loki's waist and burrowed into his back as they rode.

Everything seemed to slow down. Harry turned to look at the buildings they were passing and it looked like... like everything was going in slow motion except for Sleipnir, who was still galloping. Then in the blink of an eye, it felt like everything changed. Afterward, he had thought it felt like apparition, like being squeezed through a tube. But a lot more pleasant. He could still feel air around him and it was flowing around them.

When Harry looked around again, they were in what looked like a lifeless rock of a realm. There were a few trees around them but that was all that he could see. There was no sun, no clouds, no habitat whatsoever.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, speaking right in Loki's left ear as it was rather windy here.

A lone, mornful but loud, strangled howl sounded a few miles ahead of them.

"I am not sure whether this... place," Loki sounded disgusted and rightfully so. "I'm not sure whether it has a name."

Sleipnir's ears went right up, all excited horse. Harry could feel Sleipnir's body underneath him tense and then he instantly charged off at a gallop.

"Sleipnir, be careful," Loki murmured, reaching down to stroke Sleipnir's mane. "Fenrir could always be a little skittish when he was injured."

_I'm not going to gallop all the way up to him! I know or used to know what my brother was like._

"How are we going to get the chains off of him?" Harry asked, as Sleipnir slowed to a canter. The valley that they had 'landed' in was desolate and Harry winced at what Fenrir must have felt when he was chained here. It must have been horrible.

When they cantered out of the valley, Sleipnir slowed to a careful walk. Fenrir was right in front of them. Harry shuddered and swore when he saw the giant wolf. He knew that if Hermione had seen this, she would have petitioned for him to be removed right away. As it was, if Harry had seen Fenrir before this, he would have gotten him out the instant he saw him.

"Odin said that my magic would open them," Loki replied, finally talking in at normal pitch as there was no wind here and Sleipnir had stopped a few feet away from Fenrir and was gazing up at him.

Fenrir was whining, a low, pained sound that went right to Harry's heart.

He stared at the large sword that was impaling Fenrir's mouth and jaw and winced at all the blood and the dried blood that was leaking from the wound. The chains were wrapped tight around Fenrir's mouth, head, paws, upper legs, stomach and tail. They were effectively keeping Fenrir from making any movement. There was even a pile of large poop behind Fenrir and Harry recoiled. There was apparently no length of the chain that allowed Fenrir to go elsewhere to take care of his business.

"We're definitely going to need to be ready to heal him," Harry commented quietly. "Those chains look tight and I see plenty of chafing, even through the thick fur. Though, in places, there is no fur underneath those chains. It's like the chains have rubbed his fur off in those places."

Loki started to approach Fenrir, speaking softly in a language that wasn't English. Harry stayed where he was, Sleipnir beside him, twitching his tail anxiously.

_Oh, brother! I missed you!_

Harry turned to glance at Sleipnir then at Fenrir, who had perked up a little at Loki's words. When Fenrir raised his head, Harry could see that he had dark red eyes. Though... Fenrir still wasn't the scariest thing he had ever seen. That title would always go to either Voldemort or a dementor. Fenrir was staring at Loki then glanced over at Harry briefly.

Fenrir's eyes were glazed over with so much pain. Harry saw him turn back to look at Loki, who was almost close enough to touch Fenrir's nose.

"Fenrir? My son, I'm here," Loki murmured, reaching out to touch Fenrir on his nose, as that was the only pace lowest enough for them to touch. Fenrir shook in place and leaned into Loki's touch and sighed. Loki was shaking too though a lot less visibly.

Harry slowly and cautiously came up to them, hearing Sleipnir follow him. He stopped right next to Loki and entwined their fingers, rubbing a thumb over his pulse point. Loki sighed but leaned into him a little.

_Brother?_

Fenrir turned sleepy eyes over to Sleipnir, who whinnied quietly. Fenrir whined a little and obviously wanted to move but couldn't.

"Fenrir, I would like you to meet my sváss," Loki murmured, turning to Harry. "Harry Potter."

Harry stared right up into Fenrir's eyes and tentatively waved hello. "Hello, Fenrir. It's nice to meet you."

Fenrir stared back and emitted a strangled whine again.

"Wait..." Harry trailed off, turning to stare at Loki. "What was that word you used?"

Loki turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're blushing!" Harry exclaimed quietly.

"It means," Loki started, looking away for a second. "It's private."

Harry's eyes widened. "You called me something though."

_It means-_

_ "_Sleipnir!" Loki grumbled, turning to stare at Sleipnir.

Harry chuckled. "Why don't we get Fenrir out of here and all of us back to Earth then you can tell me?"

Loki sighed but nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's what I'm going to do about the mpreg issue:<p>

I'm planning a fifth story right now and roughly in the middle of it, I'll start writing mpreg. I'll issue warnings for people who get squeamish because I certainly get squeamish at things. I'll try to not write it as graphically as it possibly could be too.

And in terms of who will get pregnant, it'll be Harry. If you guys want a rough timeline or ETA, it'll be between CAP2 and Age of Ultron.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry watched as Loki started to mutter words that were probably in old norse and predictably Harry couldn't understand them. But as Loki spoke, Harry could feel the magic that was holding the chains together crackle a little. The chains rattled in place, pressure started to build around them. Fenrir whined and Sleipnir squealed quietly.

"Hold on you two," Harry murmured, stroking Sleipnir's neck softly. "I think he's almost done."

_My ears hurt._

The pressure was almost blinding then Harry heard two popping noises. His ears popped and Loki stopped muttering. The chains broke open and fell to the ground. Fenrir whined a little more then collapsed, unconscious. Harry turned to check on Sleipnir only for his eyes to widen. There was an average sized teenager in Sleipnir's place with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Uh..."

"It's okay," Loki said, walking over to stand in front of Fenrir once more. "Hello Sleipnir."

"Hi, mom."

Harry stared then chuckled. "You told me Fenrir had a human form. I didn't know the others did. Hello, Sleipnir."

Sleipnir snorted then went right up to him. "We all have human forms. We just don't show them to strangers."

Harry tentatively opened up his arms and wasn't expecting anything but Sleipnir did burrow right into them.

"I missed being on two legs," Sleipnir murmured, voice a little muffled. "Odin never allowed me to shift."

Loki grumbled something in norse, reaching out a hand to ruffle Sleipnir's hair.

"Mom! You know I don't like it when you do that!"

Loki smiled then went to reach out a hand to lay it on Fenrir's nose. "Little wolf, can you change for me?"

Fenrir sleepily opened his eyes briefly then light encompassed him for a few seconds. Harry covered his eyes until the light disappeared and promptly winced as little boy appeared in the giant wolf's place. The boy seemed to have about the same injuries as the wolf did. Rubbed raw skin around his wrists and ankles and all around dirty. Harry was also able to see Fenrir's ribs in addition to his whole body. Fenrir was naked and small, not at all like his other form. Harry quickly conjured a small blanket and held it out to Loki, who took it and wrapped it around Fenrir's body.

Sleipnir pulled away and went to go over to Fenrir, who had apparently used up all his energy changing to his human form.

"Brother, you okay?" Sleipnir murmured, reaching out a hand to grasp Fenrir's hand lightly.

"He'll be okay," Loki replied, exchanging a glance with Harry.

Harry came over too, entwined their hands together. Loki was shaking a little and as soon as their hands grasped, he calmed down mostly. "Yeah, he probably only needs rest and good food. You guys ready to go?"

Loki nodded and gently scooped up Fenrir. "Sleipnir, hold on to Harry, okay?"

"You want me to apparate us or do you want to do it?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Loki's waist and Sleipnir came to hold his other hand.

"Actually, you better do it," Harry added after rethinking it. "Then there's no chance of me splinching us."

"Splinching?" Sleipnir asked, worried brown eyes still staring at his brother. "What's that?"

Harry snorted. "You don't want to know."

"You've never splinched someone," Loki commented with a small smile.

"True as that may be," Harry started, smiling widely. "I don't want to take the risk of splinching the one person that I'm in love with and the two kids that I'm beginning to love."

Loki's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little like he was about to say something. Harry chuckled quietly, reaching out to kiss Loki's cheek.

"Mom, Fenrir's cold! Let's get out of here!"

"Okay..." Loki replied, still staring at Harry with wonder in his eyes. He started to glow a little with green magic, Harry closed his eyes and felt the familiar feel of Loki's magic transport them home.

* * *

><p>They landed on the landing pad of Stark Tower in New York City. It was a warm evening but really humid as they stood there for a minute or two. Harry was glad he had changed into his normal clothes before starting on the quest to rescue Loki's children as he would have been rather hot right now. There were a few clouds in the sky and up here, Harry could see some stars out.<p>

"Where are we?" Sleipnir asked, pulling away from Harry and walking around. He was looking everywhere, from the neighboring skyscrapers to the smaller buildings that were below them.

"Sleipnir, be careful," Loki called out quietly. "Don't go too close to the edge. We're in New York City, where I landed on Midgard the second time."

Harry strode over to the door that led into the tower. All of the damage was gone, the building repaired to its pre-battle condition. However... When his eyes were drawn to the side of the tower, he chuckled. The only letter left on the building was a great big 'A'.

"I suppose Stark made it official?" Loki commented, coming to stand alongside him.

"I guess," Harry remarked, rolling his eyes. "Or it was just to piss off Fury. Invite all the avengers to live with him instead of at SHIELD."

"Agent Potter? Mr. Laufeyson?"

"Jarvis, hi," Harry said. "Is Tony around?"

"No, I'm afraid he is back in Malibu right now," Jarvis replied. "However, he did say if you two were to arrive while he was gone, I should direct you to your floor."

"Our floor?" Loki repeated.

"What did Tony do this time?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He had the tower rebuilt with floors for each of you," Jarvis replied. "The door is unlocked now."

"Thanks."

Harry exchanged glances with Loki then peered down at Fenrir, who hadn't woken up. "Jarvis, is Bruce around?"

"Dr. Banner is in the lab," Jarvis replied as Harry and Loki walked in. Sleipnir was in between them, still taking in everything. "Is someone in need of medical attention?"

"Who's that?" Sleipnir asked, gesturing up to the ceiling. Tony's penthouse still looked like it did pre-battle, the bar still over in the corner... or more like taking up the whole wall. Harry idly wondered why Tony had gone back to Malibu but that might have just been getting away from construction.

"I am Jarvis, Tony Stark's AI," Jarvis replied. "Who are you?"

Sleipnir glanced up at Loki, who nodded.

"I'm Sleipnir."

"He's my son, Jarvis," Loki commented. "He'll be staying with us, along with Fenrir."

"Very well. Shall I have extra beds set up in your rooms?"

"They probably don't want to stay in separate rooms," Harry remarked, glancing around the penthouse. "Did you guys have bunk beds in Asgard?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Bunk beds?"

"Yeah, beds that double up?"

Harry moved toward the lift as Loki followed. Sleipnir quickly raced to catch up to them.

"Where to?" Jarvis asked.

"To our floor? And could you send Bruce too? We might need help," Harry said.

"Jarvis, has Tony installed a medical room?" Loki asked.

Harry glanced at Loki, who shrugged. "He had discussed as much before we left."

"Oh. Must have missed that."

"It was while you were unconscious," Loki muttered.

"He has. Would you like to go there instead?"

"Yes. My son needs attention right now," Loki replied.

"Banner has already been called for."

"Thanks, Jarvis," Loki said.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you two!"<p>

"Hi Bruce," Harry called out as soon as he saw the other man. Bruce looked... more at peace then when they had said goodbye a few months ago. He was clearly thriving here, where no one was after him and no one mocked him. And everyone supported him.

"Who are they?" Bruce asked, coming to stand in front of floor in front of them.

"These are my children," Loki replied, nudging Sleipnir out from behind him. "Sleipnir and Fenrir, who has been chained up for a while."

Harry snorted but winced at Bruce's look. He looked stricken, maybe a little green around the edges.

"You mean, Norse mythology was correct?" Bruce asked, eyes widening as he took in both children. "Come on. I'll show you guys to the medical room that Tony had set up. It's this way."

"Yes, it was correct," Harry remarked, starting to follow Bruce.

"So you would be..." Bruce trailed off, staring as Sleipnir raced ahead of them.

"Sleipnir," Harry replied, smiling a little. "He's... they're both shape-shifters of a kind."

Bruce turned a corner and opened a door, stepping inside. Sleipnir hesitated a little, glanced back at them.

"Like how you shape-shift?" Bruce asked as he started to pull on gloves. The room was spacious and open, had a window on the back wall. Harry suspected it was a window that allowed people to look out but didn't allow people to look in. Though it wasn't like anyone was going to be able to look in, they were high up in the tower.

"No," Loki replied, lowering Fenrir down onto the examination bed, which was more like a soft table. There was padding on it and it was probably state of the art too. Everything was high tech. Bruce probably was in his element here. Harry was not. Sleipnir walked over to stand next to the bed and gently took a hold of Fenrir's hand.

"How long was he... chained?" Bruce asked, looking over Fenrir.

Loki winced and Harry went to stand over by him, leaned into him a little then went to stand by Fenrir. He extended his magic and cast a diagnostic charm.

"You do not want to know," Loki replied quietly, entwining their hands.

"It's not your fault," Harry whispered as the results were written on a piece of paper that appeared in the air in front of them. _Malnutrition, chafed skin, dehydration. _Nothing too serious. There were no broken bones or other kinds of injuries. Though Harry thought, loneliness was probably a problem here. A problem they would do their best to resolve. He thought that Sleipnir's presence was already helping. And when Hela and Jormungandr were recovered, it would help a lot.

"It is my fault," Loki retorted, frowning. "I should have fought Odin harder on this matter."

Bruce started to set up an IV, muttering to himself a little. Fenrir whimpered and whined a little at the insertion of the needle but otherwise didn't move. Harry cast a warming charm on Fenrir as he started to shiver and Loki went to go hold Fenrir's other hand.

"Is Fenrir the wolf of legend?" Bruce asked, watching Fenrir for a minute.

Loki stilled and studied Bruce. "He is. Is that a problem?"

Bruce vehemently shook his head. "No. Not at all. I was just curious."

Loki sighed. "Forgive me. I'm a little-"

"Loki, I didn't mind. You're a parent with an injured child," Bruce murmured. "I understand being protective."

"Bruce, you okay?" Harry asked, glancing at him. "I don't really know the details of your childhood but-"

"I didn't exactly have a childhood," Bruce replied dryly. "But I'm okay now. You guys have given me a home."

Harry winced. "Speaking of us, where are the others? Where's Steve?"

"Will he be okay?" Sleipnir asked, glancing up at them. "Only he's my younger brother."

"He'll be fine," Bruce replied. "He'll need rest. You can help him with that, right?"

Sleipnir smiled. "Yeah. I can."

"The others... You know Tony's in Malibu right now?" Bruce mentioned.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I know that."

"Steve went to Washington, D.C a few weeks ago," Bruce continued. "I'm not sure where Clint and Natasha are."

"Huh. Washington, D.C? That's... odd I suppose," Harry remarked.

"Clint told me SHIELD headquarters are in Washington, D.C," Bruce commented. "He's probably working there."

"Forgive me for interrupting," Jarvis started.

"Yes?" Loki said. "What is it?"

"There is someone slumped unconscious near the doors to the tower," Jarvis replied calmly. "He appears to be bleeding from his foot."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do you recognize him?"

"No. I cannot as he has a mask on and a costume."

Harry glanced at Bruce, who looked a little bewildered but...

"Jarvis, does he look like Spiderman?" Bruce asked, appearing to know who Jarvis was talking about.

"Spiderman? Who's that?" Harry asked, looking at Bruce.

"He's a masked vigilante that appeared last month," Bruce explained. "He started taking down criminals that the police couldn't get to. The police don't like him as he's taken the law into his own hands. But I like him or at least from the articles about him. He does good work."

Harry nodded idly. "Okay, so he looks injured?"

"He does," Jarvis responded.

Harry glanced at where Loki was standing over Fenrir then at Bruce. "I'll go see if he needs help then."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry exchanged glances with Loki and strode out of the infirmary but was sidetracked by Loki pulling him into a brief kiss. He groaned, sighing into it before resting his forehead against Loki's.

"Be careful," Loki murmured, pulling his hand back from where it had landed on Harry's neck.

"I'm just going down to the street," Harry replied, grinning a little. "It's not like anything's going to happen to me during this small trip."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. I'll be careful!"

Bruce chuckled behind them and Harry could swear he heard Sleipnir snickering.

* * *

><p>Harry strode over to the lift and got in as soon as the doors opened.<p>

"Down to the lobby, please, Jarvis," Harry said, glancing out the windows.

The lift moved, heading downward at a pace that was faster than most elevators that he had ridden in.

"How is Tony then?" Harry asked, glancing upward.

"My creator is... he is having the same nightmares as he was having when he got back from Afghanistan," Jarvis replied, sounding rather hesitant. "I believe that they are about what he saw six months ago."

Harry sighed. "I don't suppose he's talking to someone about them, is he?"

"You know Tony," Jarvis said.

"Yeah, I do," Harry remarked, shaking his head in frustration. "I just wish... He has a team now. He could have stayed in New York with Bruce."

The lift was silent for a minute or two before Jarvis spoke again. "I have seen however that he seems to be communicating with the Captain."

"Steve? They're talking?"

"More like texting each other. Your destination, sir."

"Hmm... Thanks, Jarvis."

Harry watched the doors to the lift open and was about to walk out when Jarvis replied.

"His friend, Happy, has been the victim of a terrorist attack however."

"Wait, a terrorist attack? What kind?" Harry asked, staying in the lift for a second. "Is Happy okay?"

"He is in a coma right now and believed to pull through. The Mandarin is at fault for that attack. There have been several bombings in the US while you were gone."

"Okay. Good to know."

* * *

><p>Harry cautiously strode through the lobby of Stark Tower, bypassing many Stark Industries employees. The people that were walking through the lobby didn't even bat an eyelash at him, which probably meant something. Probably they had seen more unusual things in the past year what with the alien attack seven months ago. Though he probably would change back into earth clothes at the soonest opportunity as he was still wearing the Asgardian armor and clothes that Loki had given him. He didn't want to draw too much attention to him.<p>

There was a small crowd at the doors and from where Harry was now, he couldn't see into the middle of it. But he could see a few security officers holding back the civilians and the employees. Harry quickly walked toward the doors, gently nudging people aside.

"Excuse me," Harry spoke and as soon as he spoke, people hushed and turned to stare at him. His magic started to flare and he stiffened. He scanned the group, taking in the costumed person on the ground in the middle of the loose circle then he glanced around the people in the group. Harry padded over to stand at the alleged Spiderman's side and knelt, eyes fixed on the three official looking people with wands that were staring at him.

"Mr. Potter, we need to talk to you," one of the wand holding men stated.

Harry glanced at Spiderman, noted the wound on his ankle and scooped him up. "If you want to talk, follow me. Only you three though. I suspect the rest of you have jobs that need doing or better places to be."

The security officers started to shoo people away, making sure to keep everyone away from Harry. They looked like they were well trained and Harry supposed they needed to be seeing as they were employed by Stark Industries. Harry stepped through the doors again and heard the three people from what was probably the American equivalent of the British Ministry of Magic follow him.

"We don't want to take up much of your time, Mr. Potter," the woman in the group said, hands in the pockets of her robes. "We can see that you're busy."

"Thanks," Harry responded and stopped in the lobby, turned to glance at the three and sighed. "I can't let you into the tower. There are children up there that I am not going to allow to be hurt."

"We understand," one of the men responded. "We only wanted to let you know that you have the support of the American contingent of wizards and witches."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I do?"

"Yes, even though our British counterparts are still in the stone ages, we appreciate having someone like you around," the woman explained. "If you need anything, please do let us know. Our headquarters are in Washington, D.C. like the muggle capital is."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Uh, thanks for letting me know then."

The three of them nodded and turned around.

"Wait."

The man that had spoken turned to glance at him.

"Would you mind... sending someone to keep an eye on Steve Rogers?" Harry asked tentatively. "I don't know where he is but is it possible to find him?"

"Captain America?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is he in Washington, D.C?"

"Yes and I would check in on him myself but I'm a little busy here," Harry said. "Let him know that I'm around if he needs anything."

"Of course. It shouldn't be too hard to find him with our resources. We'll post an auror by his home," the woman said. "My name is Ava, if you need to get in touch with us."

Harry nodded to them, watched them turn and walk out of the building. He peered down at the person in his arms then turned to go back into the lift, indicating to Jarvis to take him back up to the communal floor with the medical room.

As soon as the lift brought him to his destination, he strode out and went back to the room where everyone was. He could hear Bruce and Loki quietly talking with Loki telling Bruce of the events that took place in the past few months. When he turned into the room, he realized that there was another bed awaiting his cargo.

"Did everything go smoothly?" Loki asked, eyes narrowing briefly as he came to stand in front of Harry, hand reaching out to grasp Harry's shoulder and avoiding the person in his arms. "I can sense other magic around you. Foreign magic."

Harry snorted. "I'm fine. It was only a greeting committee from the American Bureau of Wizards. Apparently, they 'appreciate' having me in the States."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

"They didn't attack me if you're wondering," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "I do think that they're more civilized than their British counterparts, even if I've only met the three of them."

"More civilized?" Bruce asked, looking up from stitching up one of Fenrir's cuts. Fenrir's broken arm was already splinted and the boy was sitting up, propped up by three or four pillows. Fenrir was also following Bruce's every move with his eyes, as if he was unsure about the scientist/doctor. He could probably, if Harry was to guess, sense that Bruce was not a normal human being in the way that Fenrir and Sleipnir weren't normal children. The blanket that Harry had conjured was still wrapped tight around the kid. "You haven't really told me about British wizards."

"They are cowards, all of them," Loki remarked, gazing at Harry with a fond expression, as he went to put down Spiderman. Sleipnir followed them, peered down at the costumed and masked person.

"He looks funny in that," Sleipnir commented, looking up at Loki and Harry.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You want to explain that?"

"The adults forced kids to fight for them," Loki explained.

"Not all of them were bad," Harry mentioned, walking over to stand over Spiderman's ankle. The bullet wound was wrapped up in something, something that looked an awful lot like spider webs. But it wasn't as Harry lightly touched it. It was tough, sticky but it clearly wasn't made from a spider if he was any judge. His and Ron's trip into the forbidden forest in their second year had made them well acquainted with spider webs. The person in the costume was starting to groan, waking up slowly. "The Order of the Phoenix were my friends and my godfather and surrogate godfather were good people."

"Yes," Loki agreed, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. "The others however... I would have liked to show them what I thought of their cowardice."

"Well... my aunt and uncle are still around," Harry muttered, leaning into Loki a little. "I wouldn't object to you talking some sense into them."

Loki's green eyes lit up, full of mischief and love. "I need to retrieve Hella and Jor first though. Harry, would you look after these two?"

"Of course," Harry said then going quiet as Spiderman seemed to fully wake up.

"Where... am I?" The voice that came from Spiderman was young and male, exhausted and a little... If Harry wasn't mistaken, there was a tiny amount of grief in the voice.

"You're just a kid," Bruce said, a little curiously, tying off the stitches on Fenrir's arm. Since Fenrir wasn't acting like he was in pain, Harry figured that either Loki or Bruce had given him something for the pain.

"Who... Dr. Banner?"

"Yeah, that's me," Bruce remarked.

"Why... what happened? The last I remember..." Spiderman trailed off, sitting up and yelping. "Ow. That hurt."

Harry snorted. "You apparently lost consciousness right before the door to Stark Tower."

"Tony renamed it," Bruce commented, glancing at Harry. "It's now Avengers Tower."

"Ah, that would make sense," Loki said then smiled. "Stark would announce to the world that this is Avengers Tower in the least subtle way."

"Oh," Harry muttered, remembering the 'A' outside the tower. "That could prove..."

Loki stared at him, raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I might want to ward this tower heavily," Harry replied then shrugged. "I don't know if there are any people who dislike us enough to attack us here though."

Spiderman turned his head, looking around the medical room. "I'm in Avengers Tower?"

"Yes, you are," Bruce said, nudging Fenrir's hand away from touching a black bruise. "Would you like us to look at your ankle?"

"I... if you wouldn't mind? I didn't want to go to a hospital anyway."

"Since Bruce is busy, I could do it," Harry said, drawing his wand out. "What exactly happened for you to receive a bullet in your ankle anyway?"

"Haven't you been reading the news? Wait," Spiderman stopped and turned to stare at him through his mask. Or at least Harry thought he was being stared at. "You're the guy who turned into the lion in the battle of New York seven months ago. And you're... Loki?"

Harry and Loki exchanged bewildered looks.

"Yeah, we're those guys," Harry responded hesitantly. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I am Loki, of Asgard." Loki nodded

"Wow! So you're a wizard. Awesome! It's nice to meet you," Spiderman said.

Harry chuckled.

"Who are you?" Sleipnir asked, coming over to stand next to Loki. "You know my father and my father's 'date'. We don't know who you are."

"Sleipnir, he doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to," Harry said then glanced up at the ceiling. "Jarvis, could you pull up all the news pertaining to Spiderman? I want to catch up everything that we've missed."

"'Missed'?" Spiderman asked, a little gratitude coming through his voice. "I thought... Where are all the other Avengers anyways?"

Harry glanced over at Bruce, who was washing his hands after finishing up with Fenrir. The other man nodded at him when Harry caught his eyes then turned back to putting the medical supplies away.

"Iron Man is in California," Harry answered cautiously, watching all the articles and blogs about Spiderman come up in the air next to the bed. "Thanks, Jarvis."

"You're welcome."

The articles were about the increase of criminals going to jail, without any police help. There were a few photos of Spiderman climbing a wall of a building and a lot of videos showing the masked hero swinging high up in the air. Then came the reports of a giant lizard in Manhattan, running across one of the bridges and throwing cars off the road.

"Giant lizard, huh?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Spiderman said quietly. "I just took care of him earlier. That's when I got shot by a police officer, on the way to help Dr. Connors."

Bruce came over while Loki moved to scoop up Fenrir, who had fallen asleep. "I'm going to go tuck him into our bed, Harry. I'll be there with him."

"Okay," Harry replied, peering down at Fenrir and placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Sweet dreams, kiddo."

Loki smiled and called over to Sleipnir, who was looking more than a little tired himself. Before they left, Loki leaned over to kiss Harry. Harry smiled into it as Loki deepened it briefly then pulled away. He watched his little family walk off toward the lift that would take them to their own floor, which they hadn't yet explored.

"Goodnight, Sleipnir!" Harry called to the boy. Sleipnir waved back, yawning.

"Dr. Connors?" Bruce echoed, smiling at Harry and the kids then turning back to Spiderman. "He was the cause of the giant lizard?"

Spiderman shook his head. "No."

Harry nodded idly, reached out with his wand to touch the webbing around the wound. "I'm just going to look at your wound, okay?"

"You can heal it with magic," Spiderman said, a little excitedly. "I want to know what it feels like."

Harry chuckled quietly, whispering a quiet banishing charm and pointing his wand at the webbing. "I don't think it feels like anything except your wound being healed."

Once the wound was visible, Harry cast a cleaning charm on his hands and on the wound itself. "Bullet went clean through so it should be easier to heal. What kind of material is the webbing? It's not real spider web string."

"Oh, it's material made by Oscorp," Spiderman explained. "Handy stuff."

"For you, maybe," Bruce said. "Do you feel like telling us what happened to you? For you to be able to climb buildings, it's certainly interesting for a scientist like me."

"Since you're an Avenger..."

"Your secret's safe with us," Harry said, murmuring a few charms for healing. He felt his magic move through his body, flowing from him into the wand and into the wound, cleaning and knitting veins together. However, the wound was already quickly healing itself, so much so that the wound probably would have been healed fully by tomorrow. Magic knit the wound back together then Harry reached into the pack that he had brought back from Asgard and pulled out a few potions.

"... bitten by a spider at Oscorp," Spiderman was saying. "A few hours later, I was like this. Stronger, faster, better reflexes and I healed a little faster."

"A spider did this to you?" Harry asked, eyes widening briefly. "How big of a spider was it?"

"Meet many giant spiders in your day, huh?" Spiderman asked, chuckling a little.

"Well... I'm not at all bragging but I've seen a spider that was the size of a small elephant," Harry remarked, grinning a little and pulling out a potion for pain.

Bruce stared at him, eyes wide. "You've seen a spider the size of a small elephant?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Spiderman said, disbelief coloring his tone.

"No, I'm not kidding. And yeah, it was the size of a small elephant," Harry replied, smiling. "It's dead now though."

"Oh," Spiderman said, relief filling his voice. "Good."

"'Good'?" Harry said. "I thought being Spiderman... you would have liked spiders?"

"Noooo. Nope."

Harry held out the potion, sensing Spiderman's questioning look. "Here. It should help with the pain."

The kid took it, pulling up his mask to uncover his mouth and drank the potion down. "Ugh, this tastes so bad."

"Yeah, that's the only downside to magic potions," Harry remarked. "They taste bad but they do their job well."

"I gotta get going," Spiderman muttered after handing the potion vial back to Harry. "It's late."

Bruce nodded. "Alright. If you need any help or anything, you're welcome back."

"Or if you need backup," Harry added. "We'll be around."

Spiderman nodded, stood up. He didn't yelp this time as the kid put weight on his ankle.

"Your foot will be tender for an hour or so, I should think," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "Try not to do anything too stressful."

"Will Captain America be coming around anytime soon?" Spiderman asked hesitantly, walking over to the closet window and opening it.

Harry started but stopped when the kid seemed confident enough. Though Harry did walk up to the wall to watch.

"I'm not sure whether the Captain will be coming back soon," Bruce said, rubbing his chin. "I think he's busy with a mission for SHIELD right now."

"Ahhh," Spiderman said, sounding like he was pouting under the mask. "Could I come back to meet him?"

"Yeah, of course," Harry replied. "Tony might like to meet you when he comes back from California too."

"Oooh, yeah. I'd like to meet Mr. Stark too," Spiderman said. "And Thor too?"

"He's in Asgard now," Bruce answered, glancing at Harry, who nodded.

"I don't know when he's coming back," Harry said. "But hey, we'll be here. Jarvis will let you in to the elevator anytime. Or just not turn on the alarm when you climb up the tower."

Spiderman chuckled then stepped up to the window sill and jumped out. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the costumed hero fall for a few seconds then Spiderman slung some webbing out, attaching himself to the building next to the tower.

"Huh, well..." Harry trailed off, heading back to the door. "Guess we've missed a lot."

Bruce snorted, grinning at him.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy belated holidays!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This chapter is a lot fluffy, so, uhhh, prepare yourselves?

Also, there's a mention of a canonical suicide attempt in the first few paragraphs.

* * *

><p>"Bruce, I'm gonna go down to what is apparently our floor," Harry said, washing his hands at the sink in the med room. "You good?"<p>

"Yeah," Bruce replied, grinning. "I was running an experiment when you guys interrupted me but I can easily start it again."

Harry grimaced, wincing a little. "It's not going to explode, is it?"

Bruce chuckled. "No, I'm not like Tony. My experiments don't explode."

"Well, good."

Harry turned to go, stopping in the doorway. "You're not attempting to get rid of the Hulk, are you?"

Bruce sighed, ran a hand through his brown hair. "No, I've tried. It never takes."

Harry's eyes widened. "Bruce? You sound like you've..."

"Tried to kill myself? Yes," Bruce replied quietly, coming to stand before Harry.

Harry walked over and reached out a hand to grasp Bruce's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Bruce shook his head. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Well, you have a team now. Friends... maybe even family."

Bruce smiled. "Thanks. Go on, get back to your boyfriend and his kids."

Harry blushed but nodded. "Yeah. Do you have someone special?"

Bruce sighed and shrugged. "Kind of."

"Kind of?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "What exactly does that mean?"

"She's not allowed to see me," Bruce explained.

Harry crossed his arms and was about to say something when a beam of blue, translucent light passed by the windows.

"Jarvis?"

"It appears to be the Bifrost," Jarvis said.

Harry exchanged a glance with Bruce and strode over to the lift, the doctor following him. He had a hunch about who had arrived but he rode the lift up to Tony's penthouse and wandered over to the floor to ceiling glass windows.

Harry smiled when he saw who the Bifrost had left. "Hey, Jarvis?"

"Sir?"

"Let Loki know his daughter's here."

"Already done."

Harry strode out of the door and smiled when Hela, smaller than when he had first seen her, turned around and saw him. She seemed to be around 13 years old this time, just like her brothers looked young. She smiled widely and ran over to him, right into his open arms. Garm was right behind her, yipping happily.

"Harry!? How am I here?"

Hela tightened her arms around him and he started to run a hand through her blond hair. "We got Odin to agree to release you. You don't have to go back."

Hela gasped, almost sobbing. "I don't?!"

"No. You don't, my daughter."

Harry smiled as Loki walked up to stand behind him, propping his head on Harry's shoulder to look down at Hela. Harry sighed, leaned back into Loki, who wrapped both arms around him and Hela.

"Dad!"

"I'm pleased to see you, Hela," Loki murmured, talking right next to Harry's ear.

Harry shivered a little, hoping that Hela hadn't noticed his movements.

"How?" Hela whispered, as Loki came out from behind Harry and pulled Hela into his arms.

"It seems that Odin saw what the Master of Death can do," Loki remarked, laying a kiss on Hela's forehead.

Hela turned around to glance at Harry, who shrugged sheepishly. Hela grinned.

"Harry? Loki?"

Harry looked at Bruce, who was staring at them, more than a little bewildered.

"Bruce, this is Hela, Loki's daughter," Harry said, gesturing to Hela and Garm, who was running all over the balcony. "And that's Garm."

Bruce's eyes widened. "Hela, as in Goddess of Hel?"

Harry snorted. "Not anymore, assuming Odin kept his word."

"I want to go see my brothers," Hela said, turning to look at Bruce. She raised an eyebrow, her eyes seeming to glow a little. "Bruce Banner?"

Bruce started. "Yeah?"

"Your mother says hi," Hela announced.

Bruce stared, wide eyed, his mouth opening and closing before shutting.

Loki turned to exchange a glance with Harry, who nodded. It seemed like Hela had kept some of her abilities as Goddess of Hel. Or... Harry snorted. It could just be because she was Loki's daughter. Garm came back to sit at Hela's side, panting a little.

"Your brothers are asleep," Loki remarked. "I'm sure we can find a spare bed for you around here somewhere."

"Dad..." Hela groaned, smiling.

Loki laughed quietly. "I love you, little Hela."

"Love you too, dad," Hela replied, glancing at Harry. "Harry's starting to grow on me too."

"That's a high recommendation," Loki commented, slipping a hand around Harry's neck and pulling him in.

Harry grinned then felt Loki's spell of teleportation take hold of the four of them.

* * *

><p>After the four of them had takeout for dinner, they split up, heading to their respective floors. Harry was a little curious as to what the other floors looked like but he didn't want to intrude on Natasha, Clint, Steve or Thor's floor. Harry had yet to really look around at his and Loki's floor so he did just that, with Loki alongside him. It was painted in quiet colors, occasionally some light red or some light blue paint was spotted on the walls. There was a living room with a big tv on the wall though Harry had seen bigger on the communal floor. One side of the room had floor to ceiling windows that looked out over New York City and Harry could just barely see a few stars out in the sky.<p>

Hela followed them, grinning as they stopped by the room that held two occupied beds in it. Harry's eyes widened when he realized that there were two sets of bunk beds already in there. Fenrir and Sleipnir were occupying one set while the other was empty.

Tony must have done his research while they were gone. Harry wondered idly how he had realized that the myths were true, about Loki's children.

"Are you excited about seeing your brothers again?" Harry asked quietly, holding hands with Loki.

"Yeah, but I think I'll wait until morning," Hela said. "Sleipnir gets rather grumpy when he gets woken up in the middle of the night, if I remember correctly."

Harry grinned.

"Go get ready for bed," Loki suggested softly. "We'll tuck you in."

Hela yawned and moved to the bathroom. "I won't have any clothes for a few days from now."

"I'm sure Jarvis will be able to order some," Harry remarked, going over to lay a kiss on both Fenrir and Sleipnir's foreheads. Fenrir was on the top bunk while Sleipnir was on the bottom one. They smiled in their sleep and turned in their beds. Even now, Fenrir's wounds looked to be healing well, pink skin replacing the bruised skin. He looked over the room, seeing a few windows that looked over the New York City skyline and a... Harry snorted.

Loki turned to look at him, raised an eyebrow.

Harry pointed to the corner of the room.

Loki rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Stark's sense of humor, I suppose."

The lion nightlight was in an inconspicuous spot in the corner but it would be visible to the three... eventually four kids. Perhaps even five kids if Teddy got along with Loki's children.

"I'm ready," Hela said, coming out of the bathroom and climbing into the bottom bunk bed. She smiled as both Loki and Harry came over to kneel at her bedside. They were both smiling at her and she smiled back.

"It's good to have you back," Loki murmured, pulling up the covers to Hela's chin.

"Thank you," Hela whispered to Harry, as he went to turn on the nightlight.

"Your welcome, sweetheart," Harry replied. "I'm glad I could help."

"You guys make a good pair," Hela muttered, yawning again and closing her eyes. Garm jumped up onto her bed and curled up against her, heating her bed very quickly. She missed the utterly fond look that Loki gave Harry and the affectionate look that Harry gave to Loki.

* * *

><p>Both of them had been asleep for a few hours when they both heard the lift stop on their floor. Harry raised his head from where he was, half lying on Loki and they exchanged bewildered looks. Hopefully, Bruce was already asleep now, since it was past midnight. So who...<p>

"The kids are asleep," Loki remarked, green magic glowing in his eyes.

"Sirs, Captain Rogers is here. He would like a word with Mr. Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the clock on their bedside table, yawned a little. "But it's 4am. Why isn't he, I don't know, in bed? Has something happened?"

"My creator is believed to be dead."

Harry started, glanced at Loki who nodded. "Go. I'll be along in a few minutes."

"You just like to be in bed," Harry teased.

"I am a prince," Loki retorted, moving his hand out from under the covers and waving it in the air. Harry moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, bowing a little.

"My prince," Harry muttered, grinning widely. "I shall be back shortly."

Loki laughed quietly, sleepily, hearing the sarcasm in Harry's voice.

* * *

><p>Harry threw on an old shirt and an old pair of pants then headed out of the master bedroom, at the last second he grabbed the elder wand, and went over to see what their captain wanted. Steve was pacing in the living room and he was also wearing a new uniform from the looks of it. This one was mostly dark blue with white stripes across the top of it. Steve also had his shield strapped to his back.<p>

"Steve? What's up?"

Steve stopped pacing as soon as Harry spoke and turned to face him. "Harry?"

"Good to see you again," Harry remarked, raising an eyebrow at Steve's appearance. He was pale and his eyes were puffy, like he had been crying a lot. "What's wrong?"

"I... Tony's dead," Steve whispered hoarsely, starting to pace again. "I... I didn't expect to see you here again."

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, walking over to grasp Steve's shoulder. "Tony's not dead! And Loki and I were always going to come back. Always. Thor's coming back too, just as soon as he takes care of the 'nine realms'. Or at least, he plans too."

Steve stopped as soon as Harry touched him. "What do you mean Tony's not dead? It was in news?"

"Captain?"

"Loki?" Steve said, peering over at the god.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked, coming to stand next to Harry and entwining their hands.

"Apparently, Tony thought it was a good idea to not contact any of us when he was having trouble," Harry muttered.

"Can you take me to him?" Steve asked, looking between the two of them.

Harry glanced at Loki, who nodded. "Yeah, but it would be apparating. I put a tracking charm on him before we left. What is it with you and Tony anyway?"

Steve blushed but straightened. "He wrote me fan letters when he was younger and he didn't stop for several years after that. I only just found them a month ago."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fan letters?"

"I hadn't thought Stark to be that kind of person," Loki remarked, narrowing his eyes.

"The letters were to Captain America," Steve explained, smiling. "I was his hero when he was a kid."

"Awww," Harry said. "Well, in that case, I can definitely take you. You can knock some sense into him for not letting us know when he needs help."

Steve snorted. "I don't think that will ever change."

"You're probably right," Harry replied, grinning. "Give us a minute?"

Steve nodded. "Of course."

Harry turned to look at Loki while summoning his potions and pastes kit. He didn't think anything would be necessary but well, they were the Avengers. And Jarvis had already told him that Tony was suffering from nightmares. "Hopefully, this won't take too long."

"I will be right here," Loki said, drawing Harry into a sleepy kiss. He hummed into it, breathing in Loki's particular smell then they pulled apart after a minute. Harry caught his kit in his hand and tucked it into a pocket. "The kids will be fine."

Harry grinned, realizing that he had been about to ask.

"Kids?" Steve repeated, eyes widening.

"My children," Loki explained, yawning. "If you need my help, you need just think it. I will come."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I will keep an eye on you," Loki murmured.

"Alright. Love you," Harry whispered, feeling his cheeks redden as he said those words.

Loki grinned and drew Harry into another kiss, this one heated and passionate. Harry groaned, deepened it and they would have continued had Steve not cleared his throat.

"Ah, right. Sorry, Steve," Harry said, more than a little unrepentant.

Steve chuckled.

"I love you too," Loki whispered, placing a kiss on Harry's forehead. "My sváss."

"What the heck does that even mean?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. Inwardly though his heart was beating fast and he was... Loki loved him...

"It means beloved," Loki explained quietly, smiling widely. "I love you."

Harry returned the smile and replied in parseltoungue, "_I love you too._"

Loki grinned, heat in his eyes. "Come back soon."

"Dad! Gross!"

The three of them turned to see Fenrir standing in the hallway. Fenrir's eyes were wide, looking between Steve, Harry and Loki.

Harry laughed. "You'll handle this?"

Loki smiled and went over to Fenrir, kneeling before him. "My little wolf, how did you sleep?"

Harry turned, still smiling, over to Steve.

"Kids?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're Loki's children," Harry explained distractedly. "Now, if I'm to deliver you to Tony, you're going to need to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes.

Harry studied Steve more closely, noting the bags under his eyes that seemed to not be new. "It's your first time apparating with me, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes," Harry said, watching Loki stand up and Fenrir take his hand. "It's not going to be pleasant for you if you keep your eyes open."

Steve stared at him for a minute more before closing his eyes and visibly relaxed when Harry wrapped an arm around him. "Okay, here we go."


	14. Chapter 14

They landed in a town where the sun wasn't even up yet, still dark and very cold. They were behind a building and there was snow on the ground, making the cement wet and slippery. Harry cast a warming charm on him and sighed at the instant warmth that surrounded him. He glanced around and stepped back from Steve and waited for him to get his bearings. Steve was breathing heavily, his hands curled into fists.

"Is... is it always like that?" Steve asked hesitantly.

Harry grimaced but nodded. "Yeah, but I've gotten used to it. It would have been worse had you kept your eyes open."

"Yeah, I get that now."

Harry snorted and drew his wand, cast a quiet tempus charm. His eyes widened. "Ah shit."

"What?" Steve asked, glancing between Harry and the glowing numbers.

"It's only two weeks until Christmas," Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair. He shook his head and glanced around their corner. "Let's go find Tony."

"Christmas?" Steve repeated, following Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow but peered around the corner. There were people walking around what appeared to be the downtown of the city, even this early in the morning. A few crowds were near the entrance of what was likely a bar, drinking into the late night to forget. Some of them did a comical double take when they saw the two of them. Captain America in all of his gear and the guy who shape shifted in last year's battle in New York. Harry raised an eyebrow at them and mostly they went about their evening.

"You forgot about Christmas?" Harry asked, as they walked. He could see that the tracking charm was leading them to the end of the street where a... Harry squinted. He couldn't quite make out what was over there in the dark and the falling snow flakes.

"I've been... busy," Steve answered, distractedly. "It's not such... I lost..."

Harry stopped and turned, casting a temporary silencing ward around the two of them. "Christmas isn't a good time for you, is it?"

"No," Steve answered quietly. "It's only been... seven months since... since SHIELD found me in the ice."

"Oh," Harry said. "That means..."

"It hasn't been that long since I fought the Germans," Steve replied, closing his eyes briefly. "And since... I lost my best friend. My..."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry."

Steve sighed, ran a hand through his messy short hair. "Thanks."

Harry nodded, canceled the silencing charm, and they continued on, dodging a few drunk pedestrians. "Are you talking to anyone about... all this?"

Steve glanced at him as they came to the edge of the bar. "You think I should?"

"I talked to someone right after fighting Voldemort," Harry remarked quietly. "There are some good... we call them mind healers in our world. They're kind of like therapists a little. Or you could talk to someone that knows what veterans go through. You live in Washington, D.C. now, right?"

"Yeah. But... there wouldn't be anyone that would know what I went through," Steve whispered.

"Probably true. I haven't heard of anyone getting stuck in ice for 70 years before. However, you are a veteran though you're still fighting. I don't think it would make much of a difference."

Steve nodded, his lips twitching up into a small smile and they started again, only to stop at the corner. They both heard the familiar hitching breaths around the corner. Steve went on ahead of Harry, hastening over toward their wayward teammate.

"Tony?"

Tony was sitting on the cement, leaning up against the building right behind him. There was a young boy standing in front of him and the kid's eyes widened when he saw them. Tony's eyes widened too and his breathing picked up even more.

"Captain America?!"

Harry smiled a little and watched as Steve unhooked his shield from his back and propped it up against the wall.

"Tony, breathe for me?" Steve murmured, kneeling before the other man. Tony reached out a hand and Steve returned it, grip tightening as soon as they connected. Harry knelt down next to Steve and drew his kit into his lap before glancing at the end of the street. He had had trouble seeing what was over here from where the two of them had landed but he had no trouble now. It looked like a memorial or a tribute. There were... shadows or silhouettes of people on the wall of the building at the end of the street and there were lots of flowers and six crosses marking it.

"Steve? Harry?" Tony croaked out in between breaths.

"I'm here, Tony. What do you need me to do?" Steve asked, beginning to rub soothing circles with his thumb on Tony's wrist.

"I..." Tony started but coughed a few times, causing his breathing to pick up even a little more.

Harry studied him then reached into his bag, drawing out the potion that he wanted and uncorked it. The sound drew both Steve and Tony's attention.

"Tony, this is a calming potion," Harry murmured, handing it to Steve as he reached for it. "It's what I gave to Bruce before Loki and I left for Asgard. It should help you calm down now if you can't catch your breath properly."

Tony stared at him then reached out for it with trembling hands. Steve crept closer, helping the other man drink.

"All of it?" Steve asked, keeping his eyes on Tony.

"That would be preferable," Harry murmured, as Tony drank the potion.

As soon as Tony did, he handed the vial back to Harry, who pulled his wand out and vanished the empty vial.

Tony's breathing evened out and he slumped into Steve's arms, exhausted. Harry crawled back a little and came face to face with the kid again.

The boy was staring at the three of them with wide, awestruck eyes. The kid's gaze was also going to Steve's shield, fingers tentatively reaching out to touch it before the boy thought better of it.

"Are you really Captain America?" the boy asked, looking at Steve before glancing at Harry.

Harry chuckled quietly as Steve turned to look at the kid.

"No, he just cosplays as Cap in his spare time," Tony muttered, still burrowed into Steve's arms. "That's a fake shield. I'm totally not being hugged by the real Captain America."

Steve snorted. "Tony... Why do I put up with you?"

"'Cause you love me?" Tony said, pulling back a little to look at Steve then turned to Harry. "Simba, you're back!"

Harry brought one of his hands up to his forehead and groaned. "Anything but that nickname, Stark. Oh Merlin, why did we come back from Asgard?"

Tony laughed.

"So you're feeling better?" Steve asked, eyes bright with laughter.

"Yes, I am, Cap," Tony replied.

The kid stared between the three of them, still more than a little bewildered.

Harry smiled. "This is the real Captain America. Tony's just teasing you."

"Are you the one who turned into a lion?" the kid asked, looking between Tony and Harry.

"Well, he's not Cap, Thor, Natasha, Clint or Bruce," Tony said, grinning. "I'd say odds are pretty good that it's him."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "So why are you here, in the middle of... wherever we are?"

"There have been terrorist attacks all over the country," Tony explained. "This is where the first one was."

"You were doing this alone?" Steve said, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh... I had Harley with me," Tony answered, gesturing to the kid.

"Hey, leave me out of this," the kid that was apparently named Harley said.

Tony glared at Harley, who edged behind Harry.

Harry snorted.

"Next time, call one of us," Steve ordered, helping Tony to stand up. "I would feel better if you did."

"You mean, call you." Tony looked at Steve and grinned.

Harry's phone beeped just as he was about to say something and he pulled it out. There was a text message from Jarvis on it. "Jarvis sends text messages now?"

Tony glanced over at him, raised an eyebrow. "Of course he does. Who do you think I am? Not programming my AI's to be able to text... what's next?"

Harry chuckled and opened the message, his eyes widening as he read it.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Jarvis says he found reports of..." Harry trailed off, smiling. "He found Loki's last child."

Tony's eyes widened. "Loki's last child?"

Harry peered over at him. "I thought you knew? The bunk beds in the room on our floor?"

Tony shook his head. "That was Bruce's idea. He had read something in one of the books he found in the New York library. Loki's children?"

"There are children in the tower now," Steve replied, smiling.

"Huh," Tony muttered.

"You guys mind if I go?" Harry asked, glancing between the two of them. "Loki really wants to reunite with Jor, make sure he's okay."

"Yeah, of course. Go," Steve said. "We'll take it from here."

"You'll have to catch a ride back with Iron Man," Harry said then shook his head. "It'll probably be easier if you do that. Less chance of throwing up."

* * *

><p>"Loki!"<p>

Harry landed in their room and immediately shut his mouth upon seeing their bed. Loki wasn't the only person on the bed. Fenrir, Hela and Sleipnir were all curled on the bed, all in various positions around their father. Garm was lying on the floor at the foot of the bed, all spread out with his long, huge legs and paws.

Harry smiled. A few more hours of sleep wouldn't be too bad. Harry quickly changed back into what he wore for sleep then slid into bed, changing into his lion form and curling around Fenrir.

* * *

><p>"He's near England?" Loki asked later in the morning as the kids ate breakfast that Harry had cooked.<p>

"That's what Jarvis thought," Harry replied, nodding.

"I wasn't able to get a more specific location," Jarvis said. "I am sorry."

"It's okay. We'll be able to sense where he is," Loki answered. "We'll be able to meet your friends and your godson too."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, seeing Teddy would be nice. Maybe..."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"He might want to come live with us," Harry remarked. "Now that I have you."

"Teddy?" Fenrir asked, peering up at Harry. "Who's that?"

"He's Harry's kid," Sleipnir answered, stealing a bite of Hela's scrambled eggs as he spoke. Hela pouted and stole a piece of Sleipnir's bacon in retaliation. "The one that I told you about?"

"The one that will smell like wolf?" Fenrir asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah."

"Now, I don't know if he will have to shift like his dad," Harry said, peering down at Fenrir. "He's just half werewolf."

"Okay. I still want to meet him. Can I come?"

Harry and Loki exchanged looks.

"Of course. All of you are coming. You'll want to see your brother right?"

"YES!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Ready?" Loki asked as his kids and Harry all burrowed into him. He smiled at Harry as they watched Sleipnir, Hela and Fenrir all jostle for position around the two adults. All of them were excited to see their last brother, Jormungandr, or as they all called him, Jor. Loki was also... he would never admit to it but he was nervous about meeting Harry's friends and his godson. They were on the landing pad of the tower, right where they had landed after coming back from Asgard.

"Alright you three. I can-" Harry stopped, catching Loki's bemused gaze, as they watched Fenrir change back into a wolf pup and jump into Harry's hastily opened arms. "That works too. Hey, Fenrir."

Fenrir yipped excitedly and snuggled into Harry's arms. _I like you._

"Well, I like you too," Harry replied, stroking Fenrir's soft black fur.

"Dad, I know that look," Hela remarked, glancing up at the two of them.

"You do?" Loki asked innocently, one of his hands going to pull Harry in closer.

Sleipnir looked at the three of them then at his sister and brother then sighed. "Hela, they're going to kiss. Get over it."

Hela stuck out her tongue at Sleipnir. "You get over it."

Harry snorted and ruffled Sleipnir's hair. Sleipnir promptly glared at him before smoothing his black hair back into place. "I think we better get going before this escalates."

"Are you alright with me dipping into your mind?" Loki whispered, placing a kiss on Harry's forehead.

Harry peered at him, raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Loki smiled and guided his magic to look into Harry's mind for their destination. Harry helped, bringing the memory of standing before Grimmauld Place to the forefront of his mind. "Kids, stop moving. We're going."

Hela and Sleipnir both stilled and closed their eyes, each grabbing hold of one adult. "We're ready."

Loki closed his eyes, his magic flowing around him then he felt it grab hold of each one of them and pull.

* * *

><p>They landed right on the street that Harry was pointing to in his mind. It was a dreary day in London from Loki's first glance, overcast and drizzling.<p>

Fenrir yipped from his position on Harry's shoulder and jumped down, shifting back into his human form. "I haven't felt rain in soooo long."

"Are we really in London?" Hela asked, opening her eyes and looking around.

Cars were passing them on the street, people going their own separate directions. A few people walking their way or going the other way did a double take at the sight of one Avenger and one Asgardian. Though Loki wasn't wearing any clothing that would mark him as from Asgard. He was wearing a green shirt with black slacks, like he was a rich business man. Harry was dressed comfortably, in a shirt and loose pants.

"Yep. We're in London," Harry replied, looking at the house where he had stayed before he had moved to the States. "That is my house, over there."

Loki studied Harry, sighing at his expression. "Memories?"

Harry nodded. "I just remember having fun with Sirius during Christmas of my fifth year."

"Sirius?" Sleipnir asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's Harry's godfather," Hela replied, peering up at Harry. "He was very mischievous when I guided him to the afterlife."

Harry snorted, watching as a curtain was pulled back in one of the downstairs windows of Grimmauld Place. "Yeah, I can imagine that."

"Was this house placed under the Fidelius charm?" Loki asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I removed that after the war," Harry answered, smiling as Loki pulled him into his side. The kids had raced up to the porch and Fenrir had rang the doorbell. "Along with that portrait you saw in one of my memories."

"That was removable?" Loki questioned as a red-haired man opened the door.

Harry chuckled at Ron's bewildered expression as his friend stood in the doorway. "Hey, Ron!"

Ron drew his gaze from the children and over to Harry and Loki, who were still standing on the street. "Harry?"

Harry lead Loki over to the porch, rolled his eyes as Hela led her brothers into the house, bypassing introductions. Ron stepped aside hurriedly, grinning at them.

"It's been a while, mate," Ron said, coming up to pull Harry into a hug. "Hermione! He's back!"

Loki watched as Harry returned the hug then pulled apart after a minute. Ron, whom Loki remembered from Harry's memories, turned to stare at Loki then glanced at Harry with a questioning look.

"Who's this bloke?"

"Ron, this is my boyfriend, Loki," Harry said, gesturing to Loki then through into the house. "Those little troublemakers were his kids."

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry before turning to Loki.

"You're dating my friend?"

Loki nodded, feeling Harry's hand as it found his. "I am, though the preferred word is courting."

"You look familiar," Ron commented, glancing between the two of them. "I hope you're treating Harry right."

Harry sighed, rolled his eyes. "He fought with us in New York last year."

Ron's eyes widened. "He's one of those muggle Avengers?"

"Not quite," Loki replied, nodding slightly. "But yes, I am treating him right."

"Harry!"

Harry smiled and caught Hermione in a tight hug. "I missed you, Harry."

"Yeah, I was kind of busy?" Harry remarked sheepishly as they stepped back. "But I missed you too."

Hermione snorted, brushed her still bushy hair back from her face. "I noticed. When did you guys get back from Asgard?"

Harry's eyes widened. "How did you know we were in Asgard?"

"Draco has contacts in SHIELD," Hermione said, grinning a little. "We asked him a little while back where you were."

"I didn't know that he had contacts in SHIELD," Harry replied, shrugging. "Huh."

"Would this be Draco Malfoy, your first boyfriend?" Loki asked, looking between the three friends.

"Yep," Harry answered, raising an eyebrow at Loki then starting a little when they all heard a loud yelp. A loud familiar yelp.

Harry smiled and Hermione and Ron both moved inside, stepping aside to let Loki and Harry inside.

Harry turned to Loki, who was looking toward the source of the noise with a peculiar look. "Do you want to go meet my godson?"

"Of course."

"Harry, Neville's here too. You'll probably want to say hi to him," Ron said, grinning.

"He's the hot new professor at Hogwarts," Hermione said, smiling.

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure."

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin stared at the three children standing in the doorway of his bedroom. They smelled weird to his nose and they were wearing odd garments. They looked to be of the same age as him, roughly, but they didn't at the same time. One of them smelled like a werewolf but he... Teddy tilted his head at the odd smell. The magic that was flowing around the three of them was odd too, like it wasn't normal. The magic coming from the girl smelled like...<p>

"You're the part wolf?"

Teddy started a little, unsure who they were. "Uh, yeah?"

The one who smelled like a wolf smiled and raced over to him, taking a deep breath when he was in front of Teddy.

"Do you shift? What's your sense of smell like? Can you smell me? What do I smell like?"

"Fenrir, wait! Don't overload him with questions!" The girl exclaimed, frowning and wrinkling her nose. Teddy watched as she walked over to him, standing next to the boy who smelled like a wolf. "I'm Hela and this is my baby brother Fenrir."

Teddy frowned. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Sleipnir, the eldest," the other boy that seemed to be a few years older than Teddy spoke, walking over. Sleipnir kind of smelled like a horse to Teddy but he wasn't sure why he was smelling that scent. Buckbeak was long gone to the forbidden forest by Hogwarts.

"Yeah, but only by a few minutes," Hela retorted, elbowing her brother in his side. "We're going to be your new brothers and sister."

Teddy gaped at them but when he heard footsteps out in the hallway, he hoped that it was someone who could tell him what was going on. He watched as the three gasped and he winced, pulling a curl of hair down to look at it. It was now light pink, the color it usually turned when he was nervous.

"Uh, I can explain?" Teddy asked tentatively.

"We know," Sleipnir replied, smiling reassuringly. "These two don't know how to talk to normal humans."

"Normal?" Hela retorted. "None of us are normal."

Sleipnir snorted and just as he was about to say something, someone else came into the doorway of Teddy's bedroom. He idly wondered if this was how his godfather felt when people weren't telling him something important.

"Teddy?"

"Uncle!"

Teddy raced over to meet Harry in the doorway and just as they collided, Harry knelt down and opened his arms. "It's good to see you, cub."

Teddy grinned and tucked his head under Harry's. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Harry whispered, pulling back a little. "It's certainly been a while. How are you? How's school?"

"School's good. I'm learning a lot of new charms and spells," Teddy said, looking at Harry and raising an eyebrow. "Ron and Hermione said you know the Avengers?"

Harry chuckled quietly as Teddy stood up. Harry stood up too and Teddy could now see the other man who had come in alongside Harry.

"Teddy, I have someone I want you to meet," Harry said, ruffling Teddy's hair. "I see you've already met these three terrors."

"Papa!" Hela exclaimed, pouting a little.

Teddy saw Harry freeze and peer at Hela before turning to the stranger, who was looking at the girl with a fond gaze.

"They smell different," Teddy murmured, hoping Harry would explain.

"Yeah, they would," Harry replied, smiling at Teddy before looking at Hela briefly.

"So you can smell me," Fenrir muttered.

"Teddy," Harry started. "This is Loki, of Asgard."

Teddy stared at the new man and the man stared back. The guy had green eyes and longer black hair than Harry did. Teddy could also sense the guy's magic and it was wild and it had a cold tinge to it. The guy knelt down to be at eye level with Teddy and smiled hesitantly.

"Hello, Teddy."

"Hi?" Teddy said, just as tentative.

Loki grinned. "I hope my children weren't too annoying?"

Teddy heard Sleipnir groan and he turned to see Hela roll her eyes.

"Uh, no?"

Loki raised an eyebrow then shook his head. "It's good to meet you. Your godfather has told me about you."

Teddy stared and turned to look at Harry, eyes wide. "Why did Hela say they were going to be my new siblings?"

Loki and Harry stared at him then exchanged glances. Teddy could have sworn that he saw Harry's cheeks redden. Loki smirked then grinned down at Teddy. "It's not out of the question."

Harry snorted then sighed. "Teddy, we're dating."

Teddy's eyes widened even more. "You're dating my uncle?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Courting," Sleipnir added. "That's the proper term."

Hela and Fenrir rolled their eyes.

"You're dating Thor's brother?" Teddy asked. "Cool! My friends will be so envious."

"Not that they aren't already, I imagine," Harry muttered.

Teddy smiled sheepishly. "I have you for a godfather and you're dating Loki. What do you expect?"

"Do you want to come live with us?" Harry asked, still chuckling quietly.

Teddy looked at Harry then at Loki, who smiled reassuringly.

"Where do you live?" Teddy asked curiously.

"In New York City," Harry replied. "It's across the ocean."

"New York City? That's where... Uncle?"

"Yeah?"

"You live with the Avengers, don't you?" Teddy asked, narrowing his eyes.

Loki chuckled, causing Teddy to stare at him instead. "Your uncle is an Avenger, Theodore."

Teddy wrinkled his nose. "It's Teddy. Theodore sounds old."

"I shall endeavor to remember that," Loki said, nodding his head.

"You're an Avenger?" Teddy asked, looking at Harry in awe.

"Uh, yeah."

"How?" Teddy asked.

"That is a long story," Harry said, ruffling Teddy's now light black hair.

Teddy pouted and smoothed it back.

"A man after my own heart," Sleipnir muttered under his breath.

"Man? You're only suppose to be 15!" Hela retorted.


	16. Chapter 16

"So is that a yes then?" Harry asked, staring down at his godson and Loki's children.

"Yes!"

"Okay, then. Kreacher?"

The house elf popped into the middle of the room, startling Hela, Fenrir and Sleipnir. Teddy grinned when he saw the looks of bewilderment the other kids faces.

"What can I be doing for Master Potter sir?"

Teddy peered up at Harry then at Loki, who was staring at Teddy's godfather like he was in love with him.

"Kreacher, pack Teddy's things. He'll be coming back to New York with us," Harry spoke, raising an eyebrow at Fenrir. Kreacher immediately vanished.

Teddy turned to look at the kid who smelled like a wolf and his own eyes widened. Instead of a kid, there was now a wolf in the kid's place. "Uh... uncle? What... what's happening? I didn't..."

"It's the same for me, Teddy," Harry replied. "I couldn't sense the changes from these children."

"...Fenrir?" Teddy asked hesitantly, taking a step toward the wolf. The wolf stared at him, panting a little as if he was smiling then took a few steps toward Teddy.

_Brother!_

"You're a werewolf?" Teddy questioned.

"My son was born a wolf," Loki explained, sitting down in one of the chairs in the room. "He is not one of your Midgardian werewolves."

"But how can he..." Teddy trailed off as Fenrir came over and licked him on the cheek then shifted back. Teddy wrinkled his nose but grinned tentatively.

"It's a little complicated, Teddy," Harry spoke. "Sleipnir here can shift into a horse. They're not were creatures."

"But how... Are they their animagus forms?"

"It's my fault," Loki uttered quietly.

Teddy glanced up at him, watching Harry shuffle over to the Asgardian god and sit down in his lap.

"Loki, that was not your fault," Harry replied, grinning a little and reaching to turn Loki to face him. "Well, it was somewhat your fault."

Hela snorted while Sleipnir rolled his eyes. Loki smiled and pulled Harry into a brief kiss.

"Huh?" Teddy asked, completely bewildered.

"I suspect you won't want to know until you're older," Harry explained, turning back to face Teddy after breaking off from the kiss.

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand," Sleipnir grumbled.

Hela elbowed her brother, causing Sleipnir to huff out an amused snort.

"Don't make me shift right now, baby sister," Sleipnir muttered.

Harry stood up, putting a hand to his mouth. Teddy had the distinct idea that his godfather was trying to contain his laughter.

Teddy shuffled over to Harry, watching as Loki smiled at him. Teddy was about to say something when a phone rang. Sleipnir, Hela and Fenrir all stopped and looked around the room.

"What's that noise?" Fenrir asked, looking up at Loki.

Harry pulled out his phone and unlocked it, realizing that no one was calling him. It was another text message from Jarvis. Once he read it, he paled. "Loki, I think you're going to need to take a look at this."

"Hmm?"

Harry pulled up the articles that Jarvis had sent and showed it to Loki. His boyfriend immediately stiffened and stood up, magic starting to flow around him. "Harry..."

"Yeah, I know. Teddy, are you okay to stay here?"

"Yeah, uncle. That's... What's going on?" Teddy questioned, feeling Harry's magic flare right alongside Loki's. Their magic was flowing right next to each other, touching.

"Your other brother," Loki remarked, eyes glowing green. "He's in trouble."

Hela, Fenrir and Sleipnir all stilled and looked up at the two adults.

"Jor's in trouble? How? Why?"

"The muggle British military and the US military... They've found him," Harry explained.

"I'm a little confused here," Teddy said, raising an eyebrow. "Found who?"

"Hela, Fenrir, Sleipnir, could you three stay here, please?" Loki asked, stepping over to Harry and slipping an arm around him.

Teddy watched them nod. Hela was almost quivering though, her own magic flaring around her. Teddy kind of thought her magic felt like Harry's and wondered what she was.

"Don't do anything stupid," Loki added, glaring at the three of them. "Or use your magic, Hela, sweetheart."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Harry and Loki landed on a US Navy ship, after going to the beach closest to where the articles said Jor was. Shouts and yells filled the air, along with sounds of...<p>

"Harry, those are missiles," Loki murmured angrily.

"I know," Harry replied as sailors passed by them. He figured that Loki had done something to make them both invisible as he himself hadn't done anything.

"They are firing at my son."

They moved toward where the shrill screams of an angry creature was, moving past sailors and a few soldiers. They could hear voices coming through the radios and intercoms throughout the ship.

"...Unknown creature encountered. Fire!"

"...This thing just won't die! What do we do?!"

Harry stiffened and pulled Loki to a stop, his hands going to cradle Loki's face. Loki was almost trembling with rage, his magic now flaring around him and creating a big breeze. His moderately long black hair was being pulled up by the wind, making him look like an avenging angel. "Loki... Loki!"

Loki looked at him, green eyes glowing. "What."

"Go calm down Jor. I'll handle the sailors."

Loki stared at him, unseeing for a minute before nodding.

"Don't do anything stupid," Harry said, echoing Loki's advice to the children.

Harry watched Loki go then turned to look at the ship. They had arrived on the highest deck of the ship so he had a pretty good view of it. As soon as Loki disappeared, whatever he was going to make them indivisible stopped. Sailors that were running past him stopped then raised their rifles, soldiers ran over and did the same.

"Freeze!"

Harry sighed, made sure his magic was fairly calm and that his wand was easily accessible and spoke. "Take me to your leader?"

* * *

><p>"You're one of those Avengers," Captain Miller commented idly.<p>

Harry nodded. "I am. But I am also... here."

He pulled out a badge that he rarely used now, one that he had gotten a month or two after the war had ended. He remembered Kingsley giving it to him with explicit instructions on how to use it. Harry held it out now for the captain to see, letting him look it over.

"I haven't even heard of that position," Miller said. "That could be fake for all I know."

"Stand down your soldiers, Captain. Or I will do it for you," Harry offered nonchalantly. "We've got it covered here."

"Fucking government. I won't stand down. That creature out there is a monster. That is a threat to England and America."

Harry pulled away from the two soldiers that were guarding him, flicking his wrist to unlock the cuffs that were on him. He let some magic show in his eyes, feeling the hallows magic leak out from his scar. "STAND DOWN."

The captain startled, backed up a step or two.

"Do you really want to see what I can do up close?" Harry asked idly, wincing as he heard more missiles being shot out of guns. "Did you see the battle of New York? Did you?"

"Sir..." one of the guards behind him said tentatively. "Shouldn't we..."

Captain Miller stared at Harry then picked up the phone on his desk in the office. "Soldiers, men, stand down. I repeat, stand down."

Harry very distinctively heard relieved sighs from behind him. He listened for a few minutes before he heard no guns going off outside then calmed down, his magic vanishing from view. "Good. Now let me and my partner handle this."

"Partner?"

"The guy on your bow," Harry said, turning around and picking up the handcuffs that the soldiers had used on him. "I believe you dropped these."

* * *

><p>Harry came up to stand next to Loki and looked out over the ship to see...<p>

"You said he was big. I don't think I really believed you," Harry commented, staring at the giant sea serpent in the water a few feet from the ship. Jormungandr, or Jor for short, was so big that Harry couldn't see the end of him even through the water. But he could tell the snake was twitching anxiously, watching the sailors and guns on the ship with narrow black eyes. There were bloody holes every few feet on Jor's green skin, indicating where missiles had hit their mark.

Loki smiled. "Jor, you're safe now. It's me. I'm here."

After a few minutes, Jor turned to look down at Loki and Harry could see the minute that Jor realized it was Loki. The huge snake stilled and swam a few feet toward the ship.

Soldiers raised their rifles again, aiming at Jor, before Harry purposefully extended his magic outward. His magic reached the edges of the ship then people began to realize what had happened. Soldiers dropped their useless weapons, shocked.

"Jor, come here. You're safe. You can transform back," Loki murmured, stepping closer to the edge of the ship.

Harry glared at any soldier who dared come any closer then started to speak in parseltoungue. "_You're safe. We're not going to let anyone hurt you anymore."_

Jor stopped and turned his wide eyes to Harry then quickly swam closer. The ship rocked, probably having been accidentally nudged by Jor. Harry watched as the last of Loki's children stopped right up against the ship then started to glow.

A minute later, a young boy of about seven appeared right in front of them on the ship. He had the same black eyes as snake Jor had and the boy had light, short brown hair, unlike his two brothers. Blood was coming out of a few holes on Jor's body but it didn't look as bad as it did when Jor was in snake form.

"Dad?" Jor croaked out quietly.

"Yeah, it's me," Loki whispered, kneeling down.

Jor's eyes widened and he ran into Loki's open arms, already sniffling already.

Harry smiled and cast a ward around the three of them, blurring them so that this reunion would be private.

"Dad..." Jor murmured, voice muffled now.

"My little snake," Loki whispered. His voice had a distinct watery undertone to it and Harry grinned, wiped away the tears that had fallen on his own face and kneeled down, placed a kiss on Loki's forehead. Loki turned to look up at him and smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: I think there will only be two chapters left to this story. One chapter and then an epilogue.<p>

Then we're onto thor 2 and cap2 and spiderman 2 and a few interesting developments in Harry and Loki's relationship.


	17. Chapter 17

After a while, Jor fell asleep in Loki's arms. The boy was exhausted and injured and he had just reunited with his father. Harry quickly conjured a thick blanket and wrapped it around Jor, taking care to not jostle the kid's injuries. Loki peered up at Harry, eyes red from crying... or not.

"Loki, this may not be a good place to reveal your true self," Harry muttered, helping Loki up and wrapping his arms around him and Jor.

"Oh, I didn't realize that I was..." Loki murmured, closing his eyes briefly. "I didn't mean to-"

"You will never scare me," Harry replied quietly, not wanting to wake Jor. "_Never. _So don't apologize for that._"_

Loki shifted his weight, rocking back on his heels. "Shall we get out of here?"

Harry nodded and almost yelped when Loki pulled him into a ragged but desperate kiss. He leaned into it, feeling the gazes of the bewildered soldiers around them. Loki moved his hand to cup his chin and tilt his head up into a better angle, deepening the kiss. Harry's ward was still covering the three of them so he didn't feel too badly about what they were doing. They both pulled apart after a few seconds, knowing that they needed to get Jor back to safety and healed.

They nodded at each other then Loki used some magic, green energy floating around them then they vanished from the ship.

* * *

><p>They landed back at Grimmauld Place, right as Jor was starting to wake up. They had arrived in the living room where Draco and Neville were and Harry heard the surprised gasps the instant they appeared. Charlie Weasley was also in the room, sitting in a chair and watching Draco as he paced.<p>

"Harry? What happened? Who is that?" Neville asked.

"Hold on a minute," Harry muttered, pulling out his holly wand and whispering a few healing charms. Loki held Jor as the boy started to squirm in the god's arms.

"...Neville, that would be Loki," Draco was saying. "Either of Jötunheim or of Asgard, I am not exactly sure."

"Asgard," Loki spoke, turning toward the other wizards before focusing on Jor. "Will he be okay?"

Harry nodded. "Let's move him to the couch. I can heal him better over there."

"Asgard... Draco, is that..." Charlie trailed off, eyes widening. "Loki, god of mischief?"

"Yes. He caused quite the stir in SHIELD more than six months ago," Draco replied idly as he watched Harry and Loki move the boy over to the couch across from him. "The agents that I spoke with later said they were very shaken."

"Draco, not one word more, please," Harry said, looking up at him as he waved his wand over the kid. Draco could see that Loki had stiffened, the god's magic flaring around him. "I need peace to heal, not magic going wild around me."

Charlie rolled his eyes and pulled Draco over to the chair that he he was sitting in. "Love, I would be quiet right now."

"Anything I can do to help?" Draco asked and sighed when Loki glared at him.

The four of them watched as Harry closed his eyes, magic flowing around him then it took a dip into the boy's body. Neville gasped as he watched Harry's magic go to work healing the kid. He hadn't seen his friend heal in a long time and it always took his breath away. It was like Harry was one with his magic when he healed.

Loki turned to look over at Draco Malfoy, the man that had dated Harry before him. "I do believe my sváss has things under control, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco watched as Loki slipped an arm around Harry's waist casually. "So you know who I am."

"Yes."

"Harry!"

Draco turned to look out into the hallway, his eyes widening at what he saw. There was a horse, wolf and a girl running towards them, along with Teddy and Ron. The horse had eight legs if Draco was seeing correctly and the wolf was big, reaching up to Ron's shoulders.

"What is that?" Charlie whispered into Draco's ear.

"I believe that is Sleipnir," Draco answered, leaning into Charlie a little. The other man grinned down at him and tightened his hold. "Son of Loki."

Draco watched as the wolf, the horse and the girl all walked over to watch Loki and Harry. Teddy followed them to stop in between the wolf and the horse. Teddy glanced over to Draco and Charlie, saw their bewildered glances and shrugged.

The kid in Loki's lap was pale and hurt, blood pouring out of... "Are those bullet holes?"

Harry glanced up at them, eyes glowing, then he returned his focus to the boy. "The British Navy ran into him, I think."

"Ran into him?" Charlie repeated, still confused. "How can a big ship run into a little kid?"

"Our brother isn't little when he's in his other form," the young girl said as she turned to look at the two of them.

"Other form?" Neville asked, glancing over at Draco. "Do I want to know what it is?"

Draco snorted. "You probably don't."

"He's the world serpent," the little girl offered with a smile. "He was the only one on Midgard. Our baby brother."

"The world serpent?" Charlie asked, glancing at Draco and raising an eyebrow.

"That little boy can shift into a snake that can wrap around the earth," Draco explained then he sighed. "However, I didn't know that your kids could shift into human form."

Loki glanced over at him as Harry was finishing up. "They can."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>When Jor opened his eyes next, he was warm. Warm enough that he wasn't shivering. He glanced down at his body and saw that he had clothing on. A pair of shorts and a shirt that were soft and comfortable. His wounds didn't hurt anymore at all. He glanced around him and saw that his brothers and sister had curled up around him, all three of them asleep. Hela's dog was also sleeping next to them though he was at their feet. There was also another young boy, this one a Midgardian, that he didn't recognize.<p>

The boy was in between Sleipnir and Fenrir and Jor kind of got the sense that he had fallen asleep first. Then Jor's brothers had curled up around him and around Jor himself. Jor stretched for a minute or two until he could hear someone's panicked breathing. He turned to look at his siblings then over at the small human.

The kid was staring at the three of them and his eyes were wide and a little fearful.

"We're not going to eat you," Jor started.

The boy started and sat up, dislodging Fenrir and waking the others up. Jor watched as the boy's hair turned orange then light green and finally stopped at dark brown, apparently back to normal.

"I... I know that!" the boy exclaimed. "I can't smell any emotions that scream that you guys are going to eat me."

"You can smell emotions!" Fenrir muttered, voice a little slurred due to just waking up. "I knew it!"

"What's your name?" Jor asked.

"Teddy Lupin."

"He's father's suitor's godson," Sleipnir whispered, yawning.

"Father has a suitor?" Jor questioned curiously.

"Yeah," Hela answered from behind Jor. "He's a wizard too and also the Master of Death."

Jor's eyes widened.

"We watched him heal you and it was sooo cool!" Fenrir exclaimed.

Jor grinned and glanced at his siblings. "Are they in love?"

"Yep," Hela said, nodding. "He got Odin to release me from my duties."

"He's also an Avenger," Teddy interrupted, glancing between the four siblings with a bewildered expression. "I'm proud of him."

"Oh, he's also an Avenger," Sleipnir agreed. "With Uncle Thor."

"What's an Avenger?" Jor asked.

Teddy's eyes widened and he turned to look at Jor. "You don't know about the Avengers?"

"I've been... busy," Jor replied.

"That's one word for it," Sleipnir said, rolling his eyes. "Grandfather better not show his face on Midgard anytime soon."

Teddy stared at them. And stared at them some more.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!"


	18. Chapter 18

A close by hoot made Peter Parker jump in his chair. He spun around to look at the window and his eyes widened. There was an owl on the window sill, right out front of it. It was a regular barn owl, light brown feathers and there was nothing else unusual about it except for the piece of parchment tied to its foot.

Peter tilted his head in confusion, running through any possible villains that could have learned who Spiderman was and coming up empty. He also thought of any friends who could possibly own owls and he also came up with nothing. He didn't think that he knew anyone who would tie a piece of parchment to an owl's leg either.

"What the heck?" Peter exclaimed as the owl continued to hover outside the window. The owl hooted again, louder. Luckily, it was past the time when the sun had risen so there wouldn't be a lot of people out and about in the neighborhood. Hopefully. He tentatively stood up and walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in, like it did this all the time, and flew over to land on Peter's desk. It landed just a few inches from where Peter had been working on his costume. The web shooters had become a little funky, so he was trying to see what he could do with them.

"What are you doing in my room?" Peter asked, thanking all the gods and maybe all the Norse gods too since he knew they existed now, that he was alone in his room.

The owl stared at him and held out its' leg patiently. Peter stared back.

The owl hooted again, even louder.

"Be quiet! I don't want Aunt May to hear you!"

The owl glared at him and held out its' leg even further toward him.

Peter stared at the letter on its' leg and hesitantly took it. "This hasn't been poisoned, has it?"

The owl continued to glare at him.

"I'll take that as a no."

Peter stared at the letter in his hands and glanced around it, noting the little triangle stamped on the back of it. The triangle had a circle and an extra line in it which added to the mystery of the whole thing. He was about to open the envelope when the owl pecked him.

"Ow! What is it this time?"

The owl hooted, quietly this time and leaned its' mouth toward him.

"I don't speak owl," Peter said, crossing his arms. "And regardless of what people think, I don't speak spider either."

The owl huffed out a breath and hooted again, this time extending a wing toward its' mouth.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're hungry. Uh… I think there was some bacon leftover from this morning in the refrigerator. Can you wait until I read the letter?"

The owl hooted, sounding obliging.

Peter nodded and opened the envelope, pulling out the letter within.

_ Dear Peter Parker aka Spiderman,_

_This is Harry Potter, the guy healed your ankle a week ago. You're probably freaking out right now about the owl. I didn't exactly have your cell phone number or your address but well… I asked Fury who you were. _

Fury?

Peter's eyes widened when he made the connection. Harry Potter, one of the Avengers. That would mean the Fury he was talking about was the Nick Fury in charge of SHIELD...

_I wanted to invite you over to our Christmas party. All the Avengers will be there so you'll get to meet Steve and I suspect you want to meet Tony too. And I think they'll want to meet you too, avoid any mishaps in the future about your other identity. _

Peter's eyes widened.

_Other agents of SHIELD will be there too just so you know. I don't know if you've ever come into contact with the agency before. The party will be on Christmas day at Avengers Tower and feel free to bring a plus one. And you don't have to bring anything else._

_Let me know if you want to attend. You can send your RSVP with the same owl. Make sure to feed it first though and give it water._

_ Harry Potter_

_ Avenger/Healer_

Peter stared at the piece of parchment. And stared at it. And started to grin.

* * *

><p>"Coulson, why is there an owl in your office?" Agent May asked, more than a little bewildered. May wasn't exactly an expert on owls but she knew that they didn't just fly into airplanes and land on desks.<p>

Phil looked up from reading something and chuckled. "May, you've heard of Agent Potter, right?"

May nodded. "I have."

"He's a wizard. The wizards have an old kind of communication, one that isn't electronic."

"Wizards use owls? That's from Agent Potter? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. He just invited us to a Christmas party," Coulson replied, smiling.

May raised an eyebrow. "A party?"

"At Avengers Tower."

"And you're declining the invitation, right?" Melinda asked, staying in the doorway of Coulson's office.

"I think we all could use some rest," Phil replied. "After what Ward and Fitz went through, I'm sure a party would sound pretty great. Skye would love it also. All the Avengers will be there. And a possible new Avenger too."

"Sir," May started.

"Yes, Agent May?" Coulson pulled out a pen while looking up at her.

"Are you sure this is advisable?" Melinda questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure. It'll be good for team morale!"

May snorted.

* * *

><p>"Clint Barton speaking."<p>

"...Clint?" Harry asked through the phone.

Clint yawned, wiped some of the sleep out of his eyes. Natasha groaned, already waking up due to the phone ringing. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Uh… nothing. I just… I phoned Natasha's number," Harry replied, fond amusement coming through the phone speaker. "You wouldn't happen to be sleeping with Nat, would you?"

"If I denied it, would you believe me?" Clint asked, glancing at the clock. It was 8am and the sun was just peering through the clouds.

Harry snorted. "Not for one second. I've seen how you two are. Fenrir! Don't..."

"Harry?" Clint asked, beginning to really wake up now.

"I'm fine. It's just Loki's kids, they're…"

"Hellions," Loki interrupted, amused voice coming through the speaker. "You can say it. Hello, Clint, Romanoff."

Clint chuckled. "Hi Loki. Hey, I thought you guys were in Asgard."

"We're back on Earth except we're in London right now. I just had a question for you two," Harry said. "HELA!"

Natasha, now fully awake, sat up as they heard Loki yell something in old Norse. A loud howl was heard briefly then what almost sounded like an annoyed whinny interrupted it. "What was your question?"

"I'm inviting you two to our Christmas party at the tower," Harry replied. "I already called Pepper and she's putting it together."

"Christmas party?" Clint repeated, shaking his head and glancing at Nat. She nodded.

"Clint, it's in four days," Harry commented idly.

Clint's eyes widened and he could feel Natasha staring at him.

"Anyway, Pepper already let Cap and Tony know," Harry continued. "It's a bad time for Steve but hey, a party could do him some good, right?"

Clint nodded, still panicking that it was four days until Christmas. He hadn't thought to give anyone anything because he was usually alone for Christmas.

"I agree," Natasha said. "It would be good for all of us."

"Alright then. I invited Coulson's team and the new local New York City superhero, Spiderman. You guys can invite anyone you want."

"Have you invited Betty Ross?" Clint finally spoke.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"Bruce's girlfriend," Natasha explained. "She's the one with the father who has continually denied her from seeing Bruce. She works at Culver University."

"Oh. I'll add her to the list then. Thanks. I already sent a patronus to Thor so he knows. I'll send an invitation to Jane and Darcy too. So you guys are coming?"

"Yes, we will," Natasha replied, grinning a little.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Betty gasped as a man appeared in front of her desk. She was in her office, two days before Christmas and there was almost no one else around. The man had a loose green shirt on and black comfortable looking leggings on. He had dark green eyes and wild looking black hair along with a scar on his forehead that looked like a lightning bolt. He was also wearing a scarf around his neck, one that was a pretty shade of green.<p>

"Who are you?" Betty asked, bewildered at the sudden appearance of the guy.

The man looked her over then smiled. "You're Betty Ross, right?"

"Yes..." Betty trailed off, catching some slight movement near the guy's neck. The guy did look rather familiar but she didn't know where she had seen him before.

"I'm a friend of Bruce's," the man explained.

Betty's eyes widened. "You're one of the Avengers?"

"Yep. I just wanted to make sure you got an invitation," the guy said, pulling something out of his pocket. Betty watched as he handed her a piece of parchment and then stepped back once she took it.

"An invitation?"

Betty could have sworn the guy's scarf twitched but turned her attention to the paper. She opened it and read it over, starting to smile. She would be able to see Bruce again!

"To our Christmas party," the guy offered. "I heard you and Bruce were friends and well, I thought it was unfair that you guys had to be separated."

"Oh, you're the one who… turned into a lion!" Betty exclaimed, eyes wide. "In the Battle of New York, you shape shifted!"

The guy chuckled quietly and nodded. "Yeah, that would be me. I'm Harry Potter."

Betty watched as the guy's scarf twitched yet again. "Does your scarf… move like that usually?"

Harry glanced down at his scarf then looked over to her and shook his head, snorting quietly. "Uh, this little one isn't a scarf. Jor, do you want to say hi?"

Betty's eyes widened even more as the guy's 'scarf' moved, slithering around Harry's neck and down his shoulder. The scarf was in fact a snake and Betty pushed her chair back a little, startled.

The green snake brought its' head around to stare at her, its' black eyes focusing on her. Betty watched as it shook its' head then slithered back up Harry's shoulder. The man didn't even bat an eyelash at the movement, just gestured to the letter.

"He's a little shy," Harry remarked idly. "If you do want to come, call me if you need another transportation option. The number where I can be reached is at the bottom of the letter. You know, if you're still being watched by your father."

Betty stood up, eyes still wide. She watched as the guy nodded at her then with a quiet crack, disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane was working in her lab at London, looking through some of her papers a few days after she, Darcy and Erik had gotten the invitation. Darcy was talking on the phone with someone from the science department at the college that had provided them with an apartment and lab, saying something about getting herself an intern. Jane rolled her eyes at a particular thing that Darcy had said then refocused on her work.

She was so excited to see Thor again after a year and a half. He had spent two days with her after the big battle in New York and that had been… wonderful.

"I know I'm an intern!" Darcy exclaimed over the phone. "I don't get paid!"

Jane heard Erik snort. A quiet crack went unnoticed in the apartment/laboratory while Darcy continued her plea.

"Darcy, I can pay you, if you want."

Both Jane and Erik stopped what they were doing and turned towards the voice. Jane's eyes widened as she saw the Avenger that had turned into a lion in the battle of New York. The man was dressed in loose, comfortable clothes, a green shirt and a pair of worn looking jeans. He also had a holster on his left wrist that held a long, thin stick.

"Hello?" Erik started.

Darcy put down her cellphone to look at the man. "Oh, you're an Avenger! You're the one who sent us the invitation. The one who can shape shift… Ooh. You're also the one who… You died 2 years ago and came back to life!"

The man laughed and rocked back on his heels. "Yeah, that's complicated if you want answers. I'm Harry Potter."

"Why are you here?" Erik asked hesitantly. "How are you here?"

"I came to see if I could talk with Jane briefly?" Harry questioned. "It relates to her boyfriend."

"Is Thor okay?" Jane asked hurriedly, stepping away from her desk. "You went back to Asgard after the battle. Did something happen?"

"No, Thor's okay," Harry replied, grinning.

"Is his brother okay?" Jane enquired, raising an eyebrow. She knew Thor cared about Loki, even though Loki had tried to have Thor killed. Then she and Darcy had watched the battle in New York and had seen Loki fighting alongside the Avengers.

"Yeah, he's more than okay. I just wanted to know about possible Christmas gifts," Harry remarked. "Would you like to go grab a coffee with me? Or… a tea in my case."

Jane glanced at Erik and Darcy, who shrugged.

"He is an Avenger. I doubt he would hurt you," Erik commented.

"Are you trying to steal Jane away from Thor?" Darcy asked, narrowing her eyes. "'Cause Thor would not like that."

Harry snorted. "Oh, no worries there. I'm taken."

"Ahh," Darcy muttered.

"You were asking for yourself, weren't you?" Jane asked, grinning and going to grab her coat.

"No comment," Darcy said then turned back to her work and her phone.

"This will be quick," Harry said. "I just want to ask you a few questions. Oh, and Darcy?"

Darcy turned back to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"I was serious about you getting paid. You can ask Tony when you come to the party."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can do this, Hela?" Harry asked the next day as they sat down on the couch on the communal floor of the Avengers tower. Fenrir, Jor, Teddy, and Sleipnir were playing a board game, or rather Teddy was showing the others how to play wizard chess. The four children were sitting on the floor, surrounded by pillows and blankets. The big Christmas tree in the corner of the room already had a lot of presents underneath it. Harry knew that his own present for Loki was already underneath the tree. The gift itself had been shrunken down to fit in a box as Harry hadn't wanted Loki to know what it was from the shape.<p>

Loki had left an hour ago to go back to Asgard for an errand or two. His boyfriend had been looking rather suspicious when he had gone out to the balcony and asked for Heimdall. Though for all Harry knew, Loki could be getting Christmas gifts. He grinned at the thought then glanced down at Hela who was sitting across from him on the couch. The little girl was sitting cross legged and she was looking at the small box between them.

"I'm sure I can do it with your help," Hela murmured, closing her eyes. Garm was sitting right behind the couch, chewing on a bone. The big dog was tall enough to be mistaken for a bear and had been by Tony. Steve and Tony had gotten back from Malibu a few days ago and Harry could tell stuff had happened. He had been following their activities over the news and through Jarvis. "Are you sure I can't just steal one of those apples?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

Hela opened her own eyes and glared at him.

"I don't think Odin or Idun would like that," Harry commented. "And you know of Odin's statement."

Hela sighed. "I know."

"Grandfather doesn't like me," Fenrir chimed in, turning to look up at them. "He says I'll start the apocalypse or something."

"Do you feel like starting the end of the world?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the utter weirdness of this conversation.

"No. Even if I lose this game, I won't start ending the world," Fenrir retorted, glaring at the board. The little pieces were moving around as Teddy spoke his move.

"Can you end the world?" Teddy asked. "Fenrir, it's your move."

"It's one of my talents," Fenrir spoke, grinning evilly. In that moment, Fenrir looked to be older than he actually looked. But Fenrir's eyes were lit up with amusement, not the desire to start the end of the world. So Harry wasn't worried.

"Fenrir, come here," Jor said. "I know of a way to beat him."

"Ah, come on. That's no fair," Teddy grumbled as his hair changed to a light green. "You four can talk to each other telepathically."

"You guys can talk mind to mind?" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we can," Sleipnir replied. Harry watched him open his mouth to say something else when they all heard footsteps come into the room. Harry turned to watch the elevator open and Steve came in, carrying Tony on his shoulder in a fireman's hold. "Uncle Tony, did you do something bad?"

Harry laughed at Tony's affronted look. Steve snorted and walked over to the other couch, depositing Tony down on it. Steve sat down and pulled a notebook or two off of the side table that was right next to the couch.

"He's been spending too much time down in the workshop," Steve replied, looking over at the game of chess. "Whose winning?"

"I have not been spending too much time down there," Tony retorted. "Jarvis, tell everyone how much time I've spent down there."

"Sir, you have spent two days in a row down there ever since you got back from Malibu."

Hela and Sleipnir snickered.

Tony spluttered and raised a hand to flip Jarvis off.

"I'm winning," Teddy said, looking up at Steve with wide eyes. Teddy was still enamored with Steve which was to be expected. Harry and the kids had just gotten back to New York last night and Teddy had just gotten introduced to every Avenger that was in the Tower.

Harry rolled his eyes at Tony's behavior. "Are you okay? Your heart still fine after surgery?"

Tony hesitantly nodded. "I had the best doctors pull out the shards of shrapnel."

"You could have asked me to do it," Harry remarked as Teddy whooped. His godson's hair changed color to red and Fenrir grumbled.

"Okay, I am going to end the world," Fenrir muttered, shifting into his wolf pup form and charging Teddy.

Everyone laughed as Teddy fell backward slowly and Fenrir rolled around on wobbly four legs. Harry smiled as he saw Teddy hastily grab his wand and stash it in his pocket and then go over to tickle Fenrir. Their tickle fight eventually grew to include Sleipnir in his other form as he shifted to avoid being tickled by his brother. Jor shifted too and slithered away to coil next to Hela.

Harry glanced at Hela and winked. She grinned and watched as their father's boyfriend quietly slid off the couch and shifted form mid step into his lion form. Harry stalked Fenrir, wading into the tickle fight for a second then pounced. Fenrir yelped as Harry grasped Fenrir in his big lion jaw and held on. Sleipnir whinnied bemusedly, shaking his head.

It was to that scene that Loki appeared, walking in from the balcony with a box in his hands. Loki stopped in the doorway to the balcony and stared.

"I leave you six alone for an hour and come back to this..." Loki trailed off, looking over to Steve and Tony. Steve had a notebook in his lap, legs brought up to his chest and was drawing with a few pencils. The super soldier was occasionally glancing up to look at the scene then looking back down on his notebook. Tony was fiddling with a tablet, probably making a new invention or tinkering with an old one.

Harry the lion turned to look up at Loki, Fenrir the puppy still held in his mouth.

"Fenrir started it," Hela spoke.

Harry growled, dropped Fenrir gently onto the floor, then shifted back to two legs. Loki sighed and smiled, doing a little stalking himself over to stand in front of Harry, who grinned. Harry wrapped his arms around Loki, glanced back to Hela.

"You'll watch over your brothers for a few minutes?" Harry asked as he pulled Loki into a kiss.

"Yeah. I will."

"Hela, keep this safe for me?" Loki asked, handing out the box to her.

Hela smile, already knowing what was in the box, and grasped the box safely. Loki had pulled her and her brothers aside last night before they had left London and had asked a question.

Harry grinned and apparated them down to their own floor.

* * *

><p>"Jane, let's go!" Darcy exclaimed as they stared up at Avengers Tower.<p>

"Darcy… it's Thor and it's Christmas," Jane replied fondly. "They're not going anywhere."

Darcy grinned. "What did that guy ask you three days ago?"

"It was odd," Jane pleaded, watching her friend stare up at the Avengers Tower with an excited smile on her face. "The guy just asked me questions about my relationship with Thor."

"Ah, so he is trying to steal you away. I knew it!"

"No, he's Loki's boyfriend. He is taken."

"Huh."

Jane nodded. "I know. That was my response."

* * *

><p>"What's Christmas?" Fenrir asked as he glanced around their room in the tower. It was Christmas day and the day of the party. Nearly every room had gotten decorated in the past few days by Harry and a few of his wizarding friends. There were garlands of mistletoe throughout the tower and there were small Christmas trees around every corner. The biggest one was on the Avengers communal floor and it took up a whole corner.<p>

"You don't know what Christmas is?" Teddy exclaimed as they sat on the carpeted floor in the middle of the room. They all slept in the same room with two bunk beds and one single bed for Teddy, who had gotten used to occasionally waking up to a wolf and a snake wrapped around him. He had also gotten used to seeing a foal with eight legs standing near Sleipnir's bed and sleeping. Of course, over the past few nights, some of them had gotten nightmares and had crawled into Harry and Loki's room. Their dads had welcomed them into their own bed, regardless of their shape."Christmas is the best holiday ever! You get presents from everyone! I even saw Dad go through one of the fireplaces in the tower to go back to Diagon Alley to get something."

"Diagon Alley?" Sleipnir asked, sitting across from Teddy with his legs crossed.

"It's a wizarding shopping district," Teddy explained excitedly. "It's hidden from non-magical people but it's where you can get wands, brooms, cauldrons and everything that you could ever want or need. Dad may have been getting gifts."

"What makes you think that?" Jor asked, tilting his head a little.

"He was being very secretive when he came back," Teddy remarked, narrowing his eyes. His eyes were now red, like Fenrir's and his hair was light blond like Hela's.

"What are the usual Christmas traditions for humans?" Jor asked. "I've always found Midgardian traditions unusual."

"Well, the trees are one thing. You guys should see my school, Hogwarts, when it's Christmas time. Hagrid's always gotten a beautiful tree that smells wonderful. There's the mistletoe too but I don't think my dad and your dad need something like that."

"Mistletoe?" Fenrir repeated, curious.

"It's a plant and when two adults are underneath one plant, they're suppose to kiss," Teddy explained. "I think some of my dad's friends used that to match two people together."

"Sounds fun," Hela said, grinning a little.

"Don't start," Sleipnir retorted. "What other traditions are there?"

"The muggles leave out cookies and milk for Santa when he comes during the night," Teddy continued.

"There's no such thing as Santa," Sleipnir said.

Teddy frowned, his hair changing to light blue. He was about to say something when Fenrir changed forms and charged right at Sleipnir. The large puppy bowled right into his brother and Sleipnir yelped before kicking Fenrir off and shifting shape himself. Teddy watched as Sleipnir as the eight legged foal started to wrestle with Fenrir and he squeaked when someone grabbed him and towed him out of the way.

Hela had grabbed hold of his arm and had pulled him to her bed and helped him up. She tugged him up onto the bottom bunk and they both turned to watch the spectacle. "Us humans need to stick together, right?"

Teddy snorted, seeing Jor shift shape too and wrap himself around Fenrir. It might have looked like Fenrir was being strangled to a stranger but Jor didn't even have a tight hold on the pup. Teddy had noticed that Loki's children all had a tight knit bond and he was glad that they had let him into their circle as he smiled. They also spent a lot of time in their animal forms. Sleipnir had said that before they had come to Earth, Odin had forbidden them from changing forms so the three of them were taking a while to get used to this freedom. Though they were suppose to be getting ready for the party, he was plenty happy where he was.

* * *

><p>"Peter Parker, this is Tony Stark," Harry said as the younger man stepped through the elevator door. A young blond woman was right next to him, blue eyes very wide. The party was just picking up as various people had already arrived. Jane was hanging out with Thor, Bruce and Betty over by the tree. Harry had talked to Tony yesterday and had gotten him to send a car over to the university to pick Betty up.<p>

Lady Sif was chatting with Natasha and Agent Melinda May on battle techniques. Volstagg was watching the food get set out by the tables. Fandral was flirting with Darcy and they were both laughing at something, maybe a story about when Thor was younger. Pepper was talking with Coulson over near the opposite corner from the tree.

"...Mr. Stark, I'm a big fan," Peter was saying. The young woman next to him grinned at Peter briefly then continued to look over the big room.

"You're the newbie, huh?" Tony asked. "Best not go anywhere near Coulson then."

"Tony!" Steve exclaimed as he walked over to them.

"He'll recruit you," Tony continued, grinning. "Soo… what's the webbing made out of?"

Peter grinned nervously but answered.

Harry nodded, watching as one of Steve's arms wrapped around Tony. Tony looked up at the super soldier and smiled, drawing him down for a kiss. "Hey, Jarvis, where are the kids?"

"They are on their way up as we speak," Jarvis replied. "And so are your guests. Hermione and Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood are in the same elevator."

"I would pay good money to see that," Harry muttered, watching as one of Coulson's team, Skye, the young brown haired woman, start to talk with another SHIELD agent. Grant Ward, if Harry had recalled correctly. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were here too, talking about the mechanics of the Iron Man suit.

"My children are human shaped?"

Harry turned and smiled. Loki had appeared right behind him, dressed in fine clothes. Loki had on a green scarf with a suit and tie on that made him look like he was dressed to go to the opera.

"Yes, they are."

"The prince of my heart," Harry whispered as Loki walked up to him and pulled him into a heated kiss. Eventually, they pulled apart, just leaning their foreheads together. "You were gone for a few hours yesterday. I missed you. Care to tell me where you were?"

Loki grinned and shook his head. "That is for me to know and you to find out, sváss."

Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Harry, we need to go," Peter called out as he and Gwen walked over to the elevator. Harry walked up to them and stopped by the open elevator. "I said we would have dinner with my mom tonight."<p>

"Of course. You told me in your RSVP that you would leave early," Harry responded, looking them both over. He hadn't forgotten about Ben Parker's last wish, that Harry would look after his grandson. He planned on keeping an eye on the boy occasionally, over the next few months. "It was nice to meet you, Gwen."

"It was nice meeting you too," Gwen replied. "Thanks for inviting us. It was fun talking to Jemma and Fitz."

Harry nodded, seeing the elevator door open. Gwen stepped in and Peter was about to when Harry held out a business card. Peter raised an eyebrow but took it.

"What's this for?" Peter asked, turning the card over.

_Harry Potter_

_ Avenger/Healer_

"It has my number on the other side," Harry explained, knowing Jarvis would hold the elevator until Peter was in. "If you need anything or medical attention, call me."

Peter stared at him then tucked the card into his pocket. He blinked then snorted, glaring up at Harry. "So you do have a cellphone."

Harry looked at him then laughed. "Yeah, I do. The owl was just to catch your attention. I'm sorry if it spooked your grandmother."

"What was the symbol on the envelope?" Peter enquired. "I had never seen it before."

"That's kind of classified," Harry spoke.

"SHIELD business?"

"No, wizarding business."

"Oh. _Oooh._ Magic is real?"

Harry laughed and Gwen smiled, tugging Peter into the elevator.

"I'll talk to you later!" Peter exclaimed, eyes lit up with curiosity as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>The long table in the big dinning room was filled to the brim with people from various walks of life. They were all joined together for one purpose: to celebrate Christmas. The food had been made by Kreacher and a few other house elves from Hogwarts who had volunteered their services. The Avengers, Spiderman and his girlfriend, Agent Coulson's team, Harry's friends, Thor's friends and girlfriend, Betty Ross, Pepper Potts were all at the table.<p>

Luna looked out over the table, seeing Harry laugh at something the Asgardian god of mischief was saying. Her friend was in love and she was glad. He had a long life in front of him and she was happy that he would have Loki with him. She could also see more children in his future and she giggled to herself at the vision of his reaction. Her eyes wandered over to where Agent Phil Coulson was sitting with his team. Melinda May was sitting next to Lady Sif, having continued their conversation from earlier. The girl who would go through a lot of changes over the next year was sitting next to the agent who had wrackspurts floating around his head.

Luna turned to Neville, who was sitting next to her, and grinned.

"Seeing things, Luna?" Neville asked, shuffling his chair even closer to her. He smiled at her knowingly.

"Yes. We should tell Harry's friend, who has his own team, about the wrackspurts around one of his agents. Also, I need to talk to Steve Rogers," Luna said, tilting her head to try to make sense of what the nargles around the Captain were telling her.

"Harry already introduced us when we came in earlier so maybe after dinner? I know Harry said that the Avengers were going to move in to the tower tonight."

"Yes, that would be good."

* * *

><p>"Are you going to ask your question tonight, brother?" Thor asked as he walked over to stand next to Loki.<p>

Loki glanced over to him and grinned. "Did Mother tell you?"

"No, I know you. You're the happiest I've ever seen you," Thor replied hesitantly, smiling. "I know we've had our differences in the past but I am glad that you have Harry. He makes you happy and you make him happy."

"I am happy. He and I will share our lives together," Loki remarked. "What about you and Jane?"

Thor frowned and looked over to where Jane was talking with Coulson. "I love her."

Loki grinned. "I suspect Harry and Hela have a Christmas present for her. They've been conspicuously sneaky over the past few days."

Thor raised an eyebrow then turned to look at where Harry and Luna were talking with Steve. The girl was definitely a seer of some kind, if the kind of magic around her indicated anything. It felt wild, like it was always reaching ahead of everyone else's magic.

"… The six headed snake has your Sergeant," Luna was saying to Steve. Her voice had gone deep and it sounded like it was multiple voices, not just hers. Her eyes were glowing a kind of silvery white color. "Winter is coming."

Steve stiffened, eyes wide.

"Hey, that's the Game of Thrones motto," Tony retorted. "You sure that's not just from the books?"

Harry walked up to stand in front of Luna. Neville was right next to her and wrapped an arm around her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Luna?"

"Harry?" Steve croaked out finally, glancing at the man next to him. "Was that..."

"She's a seer," Harry explained. "The best seer in the wizarding world right now."

"Luna, you coming back to me?" Neville whispered. After a minute or two, Luna's eyes lost their glow and she glanced at Neville.

"Did I See again?"

"Yes, you did. Something about a six headed snake?" Neville said, drawing his wand and muttering a summoning spell. A minute later, a glass of water zoomed their way and stopped right in front of Luna, who smiled and drank it.

"But Bucky's…" Steve trailed off, shoulders hunched inward. His blue eyes were haunted and had lost the joy Harry had seen in them over the past few hours. "Tony! Jarvis!"

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, the four warriors from Asgard had gone home. Volstagg had eaten his fill of food, which had amazed everyone except Thor and Loki. Sif and Natasha had agreed on a later date for sparring and Fandral had charmed Darcy into a date. Harry hadn't known what to make of that but Darcy seemed pleased.<p>

Steve and Tony had disappeared to the room in the tower that Tony had created for meetings and making plans. Harry had taken a tour of the tower a few weeks ago and he had been very impressed with the number of computers and tv screens that had filled the room. It was like a war room, one that Tony had built for the Avengers.

Teddy, Fenrir, Hela, Sleipnir and Jor had retired to their own room but only after asking Harry to put out cookies and milk for Santa.

Luna had caused another small scene when she had stopped Agent Grant Ward from leaving. She had whispered something in his ear then walked off. The SHIELD agent had looked mystified and stunned as Skye had led him back into the elevator.

"Quite the friends you've made," Loki remarked as he walked over to Harry as the British contingent flooed home. Harry waved to Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco, and Charlie as they stepped through the fireplace one by one. Hermione had pulled Harry aside early in the night to say that she was pregnant. Harry had smiled and pulled her into a hug and told her to let her know if she needed him.

Harry smiled and pulled Loki into his arms for a kiss. The kiss grew heated as Harry deepened it, with no one around to interrupt them. Though Harry could have sworn that he saw Clint going through one of the air vents during the night. They pulled apart after a minute, breathing heavily, each beginning to show their arousal. Harry leaned his forehead against Loki's as the other man wrapped his arms around him and gave a content sigh.

"Hey, you want to get wizard married?" Harry blurted out after a brief but companionable silence.

Loki stilled and drew away, enough to look Harry in the eyes. Loki's eyes were wide and a little red for a second before he snorted.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Loki murmured, drawing Harry into another slow, but still deep kiss. "I was going to ask you the same question tomorrow morning."

"It seems I had perfect timing then. So… what's your answer?"

"Yes, you silly wizard. Yes, I'll wizard marry you. However, I don't exactly know what that entails."

Harry smiled widely. "You'll like it."

_I love you._

Loki's eyes widened at Harry's use of parseltoungue and he grinned evilly, wrapping his arms around Harry again and teleporting them to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning, all of the Avengers were gathered around the big Christmas tree in the communal living room. Kreacher had done all the clean up during the night and the room was clean. It was also warm and cozy, the kids had cups of hot chocolate on the low table in the room and were unwrapping presents. Harry and Loki were curled up together in the love seat while Steve and Tony were sitting together on one side of the couch. Natasha and Clint were sitting close together on the other side, not entirely wrapped up in each other but getting there. Bruce was sitting on the other love seat with Betty.<p>

Thor watched as Hela pulled out a small box from under the tree and got up to walk over to Jane, who was sitting next to him.

"This is for you," Hela spoke, glancing at Harry then back at Jane. "It's from Harry and I."

Jane grinned slowly, staring at Hela for a minute before taking the box. "Thank you. Should I open it now? Or wait until you've opened all your gifts?"

"Open it!" Fenrir exclaimed, not even looking up from examining his practice broom.

Jane looked up at Thor, who shrugged and grinned. Thor wrapped an arm around her and glanced to Loki, who was all wrapped up in Harry. Jane started to open the box that was covered in wrapping paper with trees and apples and pulled off the paper. Thor narrowed his eyes when he took a closer look at the wrapping paper.

"Loki?"

"It's fine, brother," Loki commented. "There have been no thefts in the past few weeks."

"Hela chose the wrapping paper," Harry finally said as he smiled. "Blame her."

Hela turned around and glared at Harry. Harry laughed.

"Thor?" Jane asked as she opened the wrapping paper. "Something wrong?"

"No, Jane," Thor said, gesturing for her to open the box.

Jane stared at him for a minute. Thor stared back, eyes lit up with happiness at just being with her.

"Fine." Jane cut open the box with a pair of scissors and just as she opened it, a big blast of… something hit her in the face and black spots entered her vision. Her body went numb and a tingling sensation flew through her body as she passed out in Thor's arms.

Thor stilled and caught Jane in his arms, one arm reaching out for Mjolnir. Jane moaned unconsciously and twitched in his arm. "What did this?! Loki!"

"Thor," Harry started as Hela went back over to the other kids. Harry had given Jor a beginner's potions kit and the others had been a little jealous.

Thor turned to look at Harry, who was still sitting with Loki. His hammer flew into his hand and thunder started to spark around it.

"She'll be fine," Harry continued, extricating himself from Loki's arms and walking over to stand before Thor. Thor watched as the other man reached out a hand to hover over Jane's forehead. "It was our gift to you two."

"Yeah," Hela spoke up, turning to look at him. "It took a few hours but we combined our magic."

Thor's eyes widened. "My friend, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, if you think I'm saying that I gave Jane immortality," Harry said. "You love her and she loves you. I talked it through with Hela and conferred with Death."

"Death?" Steve interrupted.

"Yeah, it's one of my talents," Harry replied, turning towards Steve. "And yes, Steve, I asked Death last night. James Buchanan Barnes has not passed his way yet."

Steve gasped, looking like he had been shot in the stomach. His face went pale and he leaned into Tony, who wrapped his arms around him.

"And I am also saying that Loki and I are getting married," Harry said.

"Married?" Clint repeated. "Like..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there's only one definition of marriage, birdbrain," Tony said, grinning.

Clint flipped Tony off.

"Congratulations, Reindeer Games!" Tony exclaimed.

Loki rolled his eyes.

Harry tuned out the congrats as Thor turned to look at him. Jane was still unconscious in his arms as he lowered Mjolnir back down to the ground.

"You really… Jane will be able to stay with me?" Thor asked quietly. "That is, if she wants to."

Harry nodded, grinning a little. "I highly doubt she'll leave. I took her out for coffee a few days ago and talked about you with her. She loves you. She'll just be unconscious for a day or two while her body adjusts."

Thor smiled broadly. "Thank you, Harry."

"Your welcome."

"Congratulations, brother," Thor called out.

Loki grinned and walked over to stand next to Harry. "Thank you."

"Father, Jor's playing keep away with one of my presents!" Sleipnir exclaimed. "And he shifted. I don't want to get bitten by him again!"

Loki sighed and Harry grinned.

"Well, no one can say we have a normal family," Harry remarked happily, eyes going to the open box that was on the table next to the love seat. Loki had given him a few healing stones from Asgard healers. Harry had given Loki a staff, that had been custom made by Ollivander. Loki's eyes had lit up and he had examined the staff from every angle.

"That is very true," Loki replied as he pulled Harry into a kiss.

* * *

><p>AN:HAPPY THANKSGIVING!<p>

So this is the end of Part 4 of this series. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! I plan on starting the next part of the series January of next year, which is really, really soon.

Until then, happy holidays!

Oh, and that trailer for Captain America: Civil War just about killed me. How about you guys?


	20. Chapter 20

Readers, the next part of this series is up and posted. It's called "Origins" and it's on my profile page. It's just a one shot to tide you folks over until I start the next bit story arc.


End file.
